La máquina de escribir
by Ukyo Moon44
Summary: Taiki cree que es el hombre más afortunado del mundo, sin embargo, cuando comienza a vivir junto a su amada Lita, recibe extraños mensajes en una máquina de escribir. Pronto descubre que aquellos perturbadores escritos provienen del más allá. Taiki hará lo posible por deshacerse de aquella entidad, sin saber que el verdadero peligro no está en lo paranormal.
1. Chapter 1

"La máquina de escribir"

Capítulo Uno: Taiki.

Mi nombre es Taiki Kou. Hace tres años que tengo una relación amorosa con Lita, el amor de mi vida.

Al principio, me fue muy difícil conquistarla, porque ella estaba rehacía a tener cualquier tipo de relación. En el fondo, Lita tenía mucho miedo de volver a amar. Antes que yo, Lita había tenido un novio importante durante cuatro años, un novio con el que vivió hasta el último de sus dolorosos días.

Su novio Neflyte comenzó a enfermar al tercer año de relación, de una enfermedad que afectó su sistema inmunológico, enfermedad que en menos de un año, se lo llevó de su lado. Él fue su primer amor y estuvo junto a él durante todo el proceso de su muerte, siendo testigo día a día, de cómo comenzó a decaer; teniendo fuertes dolores, vómitos, diarreas, sangrados, incluso convulsiones.

Lita demoró años en volver a su vida normal, tuvo pesadillas y terrores nocturnos durante mucho tiempo y me parece que hasta ahora, no ha logrado superarlo del todo.

Llegó un momento en nuestra relación en que Lita y yo decidimos vivir juntos, y fue en ese momento cuando mi feliz vida junto a ella tomó un vuelco.

Lita todavía guardaba entre sus cosas, un valioso objeto de su antiguo amor, en la habitación de huéspedes. Se trataba de una hermosa máquina de escribir, una reliquia de los años sesenta. Al difunto le gustaba mucho escribir en sus ratos libres, un pasatiempo que yo también comparto, por lo que entendí lo valioso que era aquel objeto.

Lita pensó que yo me molestaría por querer conservarla, pero le dije que no había problema y yo mismo le pedí que no se deshiciera de ella.

Cuando cumplimos un año de convivencia, celebramos con una cena romántica en casa. Una de las tantas cualidades de Lita, es que se le da bien la cocina y me preparó un plato exquisito.

Esa fue la primera noche en que me sentí acosado...

Tuve una horrible pesadilla. Soñé que Neflyte, el difunto Neflyte, entraba a la habitación a verme dormir. Yo podía ver incluso a Lita acostada, durmiendo junto a mí, pero yo estaba completamente paralizado, no podía hablar, ni podía moverme en lo absoluto. Neflyte tenía la piel pálida, el contorno de sus ojos estaba teñido de un tono oscuro, sus labios se apreciaban partidos y resecos. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí, su mirada mostraba una frialdad que me hizo estremecer. Se acercó hasta mi oído, pude sentir su aliento en mi oreja, tan real, como lo era mi miedo. Dejé escapar un grito ronco y desperté de golpe. Me senté al borde de la cama, bañado en sudor. Mi corazón palpitaba muy agitado y casi no podía respirar. Observé a mi alrededor, se veía exactamente igual que en mi sueño, solo que Neflyte no estaba ahí. Lita se despertó con mi grito, al verme tan agitado y nervioso, se preocupó. Intente calmarle explicándole que solo había tenido un mal sueño. Pero hasta el día de hoy, tengo la sensación de que realmente no lo fue.

Un mes más tarde, escuché un ruido que provenía de la habitación en donde guardábamos la máquina de escribir, se escuchaba claramente el sonido de papeles revolviéndose. Entré en la habitación, pensando que Lita estaba buscando algo, pero para mi sorpresa, no había nadie.

La máquina tenía puesto papel, se veía lista como para comenzar a escribir. Trate de no darle importancia, me giré sobre los talones para salir de la habitación, sin embargo, cuando puse un pie fuera de ella, la máquina comenzó a teclear sola. No fui capaz de darme la vuelta para ver directamente, pero escuchaba el sonido de las teclas claramente. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, quise irme, pero no pude moverme, me quede paralizado hasta que la máquina cesó. Tragué saliva y me giré lentamente para mirar, sintiendo una sensación de frío en la nuca. Definitivamente sí había algo escrito en el papel. Me acerqué con temor a coger la hoja de la máquina de escribir, no sé si de valiente o de estúpido, pero lo hice y en la nota estaba escrito el mensaje: "¡VETE DE AQUÍ!"

Ahogué un grito y por un impulso, salí corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta por fuera, sin poder dejar de temblar.

No le dije nada a Lita, ella parecía no darse cuenta de que su difunto novio, estaba celoso de mí, y yo no quería asustarla. Un día, le sugerí a Lita hacer una visita al cementerio. Ella se sorprendió con la idea, pero no se negó a mi petición.

Cuando llegamos hasta su sepultura, yo le rogaba a Neflyte que me dejara en paz, que me dejara ser feliz con Lita. Yo no pretendía remplazarlo, yo no quería que ella lo olvidara, yo solo quería que un fantasma dejara de amenazarme de esa manera.

Eso pareció calmarlo, al menos durante un tiempo, porque durante casi seis meses, no hubo más sucesos perturbadores en casa. Al menos no ocurrieron, hasta que Lita me hiciera un pastel de cumpleaños. Estaba realmente delicioso como todo lo que ella cocinaba y la elogié por sus habilidades culinarias. Ella me sonrió, seguido de un suspiro melancólico.

— Antes me gustaba hacer todo tipo de dulces, pero deje de hacerlo cuando Neflyte enfermó —Confesó Lita con un triste semblante—. Él amaba los "cupcakes" decía que los míos eran los mejores. Una vez me pidió que hiciera una docena solo para él, no dejaba que nadie más los comiera, era un tanto egoísta cuando de comida se trataba.

— Deben ser exquisitos, no lo dudo. —Le dije, tomando su mano entre las mías, porque Lita pareció entristecerse al recordar a su ex.

— Como dije, no he vuelto a hacer esos cupcakes, pero ahora... ahora las cosas han cambiado y tengo a quien cocinárlos. Pronto haré algunos para que los pruebes. —Dijo Lita, depositando un fugaz beso en mis labios.

Se disculpó conmigo y se dirigió al servicio, así que yo me dirigí hasta mi habitación a descansar. Avancé por el pasillo a paso lento pero firme y en la habitación de la máquina de escribir, ésta comenzó a teclear, justo como lo hizo la última vez. Me quedé de pie escuchando el sonido del tecleo, me estremecí cuando sentí una corriente de aire en mi nuca otra vez. La máquina se detuvo. No quería entrar a la habitación, pero a la vez, sentía curiosidad por saber, que había escrito ahora, quería saber, qué era lo que le molestaba en esta ocasión, al difunto Neflyte

El mensaje era claro y lleno de celos: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PROBARLOS!

Salí de la habitación, ya no podía más, necesitaba salir de esa casa o al menos, debía decirle a Lita que necesitábamos deshacernos de esa maldita máquina de escribir.

Pasó un mes desde el incidente, comencé a planear una excusa para salir de esa casa y llevarme a Lita conmigo, pero cada idea, cada plan, de una u otra forma se estropeaba.

Una noche en que nos preparábamos para dormir, Lita habló conmigo:

— Taiki, has estado muy extraño y distante conmigo. —Dijo Lita, poniéndome una expresión de niña mimada en su rostro.

Me pareció tierno y me senté en la cama para estar más cerca de ella.

— ¿Has estado trabajando en exceso? ¿O es que acaso ya no te parezco tan atractiva? —Me preguntó Lita, acercándose a mí de una manera muy sensual, mientras el tirante de la camisa de dormir se caía lentamente por su hombro, dejándolo de manera apetecible al descubierto.

— No, por supuesto que no es nada de eso. —Respondí, besándola en el hombro, subiendo mis besos hasta llegar a su cuello. Pensé en contarle todo lo que me ocurría, pero el tema de Neflyte era muy sensible para ella, así que desistí de la idea.

Nuestros labios se juntaron en un ardiente beso, desatando toda pasión en nuestros cuerpos. La besé infinitas veces esa noche, acaricie su suave piel, me embriagué de su aroma, enloquecí con sus gemidos de placer, con su respiración agitada, con el ardor que me provocaban sus entrañas, con su cuerpo sudoroso que tanto desee. Toqué sus turgentes senos, apreté con fuerza sus muslos, la atrapé con mi cuerpo, la embestí con deseo y lujuria, la hice mía hasta el amanecer.

Lita se durmió a mi lado, yo acaricié su cabello alborotado por unos segundos y luego me levanté de la cama para ir por un vaso de agua. Caminé por el oscuro pasillo que lleva camino a la cocina, cuando vi la puerta de la habitación de la máquina de escribir entre abierta y con la luz encendida que se colaba por el umbral. Me asomé con algo de temor, abrí la puerta para entrar y vi un montón de papeles desparramados en el suelo, todos decían: "¡Aléjate de ella!"

Era obvio que nuestro intenso encuentro de hace un momento, lo había puesto loco de celos. Debía deshacerme de esa molesta entidad, pero no sabía cómo. Y pensé... "la máquina" es esa maldita máquina de escribir lo que aún no une a este mundo terrenal. Debía deshacerme de ella cuando antes. Pensé en venderla a algún coleccionista, quemarla o enterrarla en algún lugar, pero era riesgoso, Lita me descubriría si llevaba a cabo cualquiera de las ideas. Debía hacer algo rápido y en ese mismo instante. Así que casi por impulso, sin darle más vueltas al asunto, tomé la máquina y la arrojé a la basura, esperando que el camión se la llevara lo más lejos posible.

Pasaron dos meses desde ese suceso y todo parecía tranquilo en casa. Lita me contó que estaba embarazada, me puse realmente feliz con aquella noticia, yo siempre he soñado con ser padre. Pero además, esa era la oportunidad perfecta de dejar la casa, podríamos mudarnos a una nueva, con un enorme jardín para el bebé, dejando lejos cualquier recuerdo del tal Neflyte. Lita aceptó mi propuesta, y nos mudamos lejos de ese barrio, lejos de los recuerdos y lo mejor, Lita creyó que la máquina de escribir, se había extraviado en la mudanza.

Pasaron cinco maravillosos meses, Lita se veía radiante y hermosa. Estábamos en la espera del nacimiento de nuestra hija y Lita recuperó el interés por hacer aquellos dulces que un día me prometió. Al parecer, ya no le traían eso tristes recuerdos.

Hace unas horas, Lita salió de compras al mercado. Yo me he sentido un poco enfermo en estos días, así que me quede solo en casa. Estaba escribiendo un informe para mi trabajo en mi computadora, cuando me tuve que levantar para ir hasta el baño, porque me sentí algo nauseoso. De pronto, me pareció escuchar que alguien tecleaba en mi computadora. "¿Lita?" pregunté, pensando que ella había regresado a casa, pero nadie me contestó.

Me miré al espejo, mi rostro se ve algo demacrado, pálido y ojeroso, así que me lavé la cara y salí del baño. Observé con detalle cada rincón de la casa y no había nadie. Pensé que tal vez yo me estaba sugestionando, así que me senté frente a la computadora para seguir escribiendo, ignorando un poco el suceso de recién. Cuando me di cuenta de que alguien, había escrito algo nuevo en mi informe:

CUPCAKES = VENENO.

Me levanté de golpe, la silla cayó al suelo, comencé a sudar y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, sin poder contenerme. Sentí un terror que no puedo describir en palabras, aumentaron mis nauseas, y los escalofríos recorrían mi espina dorsal. Comencé a recordar detalles que Lita me había contado sobre la muerte de Neflyte. Si el mensaje era cierto, pues muchas cosas tenían sentido.

Lita abrió la puerta de la calle, se ve tan feliz con su barriga, viene con las bolsas de las compras.

— Amor, compré de todo para volver a cocinarte esos cupcakes que tanto te gustan. —Me dijo Lita, con una gran sonrisa que iluminaban su rostro, que por primera vez, en todo este tiempo, vi algo macabra.

No sé qué debo hacer ahora, yo ya he enfermado, al igual como le sucedió a Neflyte...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos: Andrew

Mi nombre es Andrew. Hace unos meses atrás, mientras visitaba a mis difuntos padres en el cementerio, me encontré con una hermosa chica, quien visitaba una tumba no muy lejos de la de mis padres. Se trata de una chica alta, estilizada, de cabello castaño. Me he quedado prendado de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Desde el primer momento en que la vi, quise acercarme para hablarle, pero no me atreví, al ver que llevaba consigo a una hermosa bebé. Pensé que posiblemente es casada, así que me conformé solo con mirarla. Pero cada semana en que yo visitaba a mis padres, allí estaba ella también. Yo solo observaba en silencio su tristeza y contenía las ganas que sentía de acercarme.

Cerca del cementerio, había una florería, así que un día entré para comprar rosas para mis padres y tuve la oportunidad de conocerla. Ella compraba un ramo de rosas blancas.

— ¿Querida, otra vez iras a ver a tu difunto Neflyte? No te hace bien pasar tanto tiempo en el cementerio, menos con la nena. —Le decía la anciana que atendía la florería.

— Si no voy a verlo, él volverá a aparecerse. —Dijo ella con tristeza.

Yo solo estaba de pie, tras ella, con el ramo de rosas en mis manos, escuchando aquella conversación ajena. " _Así que viuda"_ pensé.

— Cariño, sé que lo extrañas, pero créeme es solo sugestión... No te culpo, después de lo que pasó con tu amado Taiki hace cuatro meses. —Dijo la señora mirándola con tristeza.

— ¡No hablemos de él! —Pidió la castaña y me pareció que hizo un esfuerzo por no llorar.

— Está bien, cariño. Pero recuerda que puedes dejar a la nena en conmigo cuando gustes. No es bueno que una bebé tan pequeña vaya a ese lugar tan seguido. Es cierto que hay paz, pero también es un ambiente de mucho dolor. —Dijo la amable señora.

— No quiero molestarla, ya he abusado varias veces de su hospitalidad. De verdad se lo agradezco... yo no tengo a nadie más... no tengo con quien dejarle. —Dijo la castaña a punto de llorar.

Sentí una mezcla de sentimientos ¿Qué ocurría con aquella hermosa y dulce mujer? ¿Estaba sola y con una hijita tan pequeña? ¿Dónde demonios estaba ese tal Taiki? ¿Quién era Neflyte para ella? Quería saber más, quería ayudarla y no sé por qué... pero quería protegerla.

— ¿Llevará esas rosas, joven? —Me preguntó la anciana señora, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— S-sí. —Contesté algo aturdido y pagué las rosas con nerviosismo.

— ¡Que hermosas! ¿Son para tu novia? —Me preguntó la hermosa chica.

— ¿Esto? ¡No! P-para nada... yo, yo no tengo novia... Las llevo para mis difuntos padres. —Expliqué con nerviosismo.

— Ya veo... ahora que recuerdo, me parece que te he visto en el cementerio antes. Las rosas rojas representan pasión, por eso pensé que eran para tu novia, discúlpame. —Me dijo y me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

Me quedé pasmado observándola, sus facciones tan delicadas, sus labios rojos, su blanca piel... era una chica fuerte, pero delicada a la vez ¡Que belleza!

— ¡Soy Lita, mucho gusto!—Dijo ella al ver que yo no reaccionaba.

— ¡... Andrew... Mu- mucho gusto! —Dije temblando.

Ella sonrió con ternura y ese día, fue el comienzo de nuestra historia.

Lita me confesó que su novio y primer amor Neflyte, había fallecido de una extraña enfermedad que afectó su sistema inmunológico.  
Ella aún sufría mucho al relatar la historia. Decía que cada cierto tiempo, Neflyte se aparecía frente a ella, es por eso que le llevaba flores constantemente a su tumba, para que supiera que no lo había olvidado.  
Lo siguiente que me relató, no fue menos trágico. El padre de su hija, desapareció de la noche a la mañana. Lita tenía siete u ocho meses de embarazo cuando decidió ir al mercado, Taiki le dijo que se sentía algo enfermo y por eso se quedó en casa. Cuando ella volvió, él ya no estaba ahí. Lita lo esperó, pues la mayoría de los objetos personales de él seguían en la casa... no había rastro de que hubiesen entrado a robar o de algún secuestro. Al ver que Taiki, no volvió esa noche, Lita dio aviso a la policía. Pero ya han pasado varios meses y no ha vuelto a saber de él, es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.  
¿Cómo pueden pasarle cosas tan horribles a alguien tan maravillosa?  
Cuando pasaron dos meses desde nuestro encuentro, me atreví a revelar mis sentimientos. No sé si sea amor, pero ella me provoca un sentimiento de ternura infinita, sé que está dolida todavía, pero yo estoy decidido a esperarla, quiero cuidarla, darle mi amor, a ella y a esa pequeña que me robó el corazón también.  
Lita no me ha rechazado, pero me dijo que era mejor darle tiempo al tiempo. Comencé a visitarla en su casa, es una casa grande, muy bonita, con un amplio jardín, pero siento un aura extraña en su hogar.  
Lita tiene mucho tema de conversación, así que no nos falta de qué hablar, sin embargo, cuando estoy en su casa, me siento nervioso, inquieto, como si alguien más nos observara.

— ¿Por qué cuando vienes a visitarme estás tan callado? ¿Algo te molesta? —Me preguntó Lita, mientras servía el té.

— No, claro que no, nada me molesta. Amo tu compañía, es solo que tu casa es...—Me detuve, no sabía si decirle.

— ¿Fría? ¿Te asusta? Porque si es así, a mí también. —Dijo Lita con tristeza, mientras bebía un sorbo de té.

— ¿Qué? ¿Realmente te asustas en tu propia casa? —Pregunté sorprendido.  
Lita miró a la bebé que dormía plácidamente en su carrito.

— Desde que Taiki desapareció, siento miedo, especialmente en las noches. Hay ocasiones en que siento que el espíritu de Neflyte se pasea por la casa.

— No, Lita. Debe ser solo sugestión. —Dije, intentando calmarla. Pobre de Lita, pensé.

— No es sugestión, Andrew. He visto a Neflyte pasearse por la casa. —Dijo casi a punto de llorar.

— Pero de ser así ¿Qué es lo que querría? Él ya está muerto, no debería estar aquí en este mundo.

— A veces pienso que está molesto conmigo, yo ocupé el dinero que me dejó en comprar cosas para mí y Taiki, tal vez se puso celoso. Pero Taiki era mi pareja... aunque a veces creo que... creo que Neflyte quiere a mi hija. —Dijo Lita, sin poder contenerse más y comenzó a llorar.

Me puse de pie, le acerqué un pañuelo, me arrodillé en el suelo y trate de consolarla. Ella se abrazó a mí y lloró en mi hombro.

— ¡No temas! Yo estoy aquí para protegerlas a ambas.

— Andrew, no me mal interpretes, pero ¿Podrías... podrías pasar aquí la noche? No quiero estar sola con mi pequeña Chibi-Chibi. —Me pidió Lita, con sus hermosos ojos cristalinos.

La abracé con fuerza, besé su frente y asentí con alegría.

— Gracias, Andrew. Eres muy buena persona. Como agradecimiento, te cocinaré unos ricos _Cup-Cakes_ solo para ti, son mi especialidad.

Cuando terminó la frase, Lita parecía haber recuperado su alegría, su rostro se iluminó y yo me puse muy contento.

Esa noche, Lita me acomodó en una habitación que tenía para las visitas. Había un librero gigante, lleno de todo tipo de literatura y me pareció fascinante. De pronto, mi mirada se fijó en una hermosa máquina de escribir, una reliquia en muy buen estado.

— ¿Y eso? —Le pregunté a Lita.

— Si quieres me la llevo de la habitación. —Respondió ella.

— ¿Por qué harías eso?

— No quiero mentirte, Andrew. Cuando Neflyte estaba vivo, le gustaba mucho escribir. Conservé su máquina durante varios años, pero cuando me mudé a esta casa, la máquina de escribir se extravió. Cuando comencé a ver a Neflyte deambular por aquí, pensé que tal vez estaba molesto por lo de la máquina de escribir, así que compré una igual a la que tenía. Tal vez sigue molesto porque no es la que él quiere. —Explicó Lita.

Su semblante estaba triste, así que intenté animarla bromeando un poco. Ella se quedé mirándome fijamente, se inclinó hacia a mí, robándome un beso, cálido y tierno. Me sentí lleno de emoción, mis sentimientos por Lita estaban a flor de piel. Cuando ella se separó de mí, me susurró de una manera muy sensual al oído un "Buenas noches"  
Tuve que contenerme para no seguir besándola, aunque me moría de ganas. Sentí que no era prudente hacerlo por el momento.  
Me quedé con la camiseta y la ropa interior, apagué la luz, me acosté en la cama y apenas la cabeza tocó la almohada, me inundó un profundo sueño.  
No sé cuanto rato pasó, pero sentí entre sueños, que la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente. Me quedé inmóvil, pensando que Lita había entrado, así que me hice el dormido. Espere varios segundos, esperando que Lita se acercara a mí o al menos me hablara... pero nada de eso ocurrió.  
Sentía la presencia de alguien en la habitación, estaba de pie junto a la cama. Una sensación de incomodidad me invadió, seguido de una leve punzada en el estomago. Me voltee lentamente para mirar y no había nadie, pero juro que sentí que alguien estaba ahí, aunque no podía verlo.  
Me levanté y me dirigí al baño, me sentía algo asqueado. Mojé mi rostro con agua, varias veces, así que estoy seguro de que estaba completamente despierto para saber lo que vi luego de salir del baño. Vi una sombra avanzar por el pasillo, directo a la habitación de la nena, la sombra pareció colarse por el umbral de la puerta. Estaba oscuro, pero la luz de la luna iluminaba el pasillo, por lo que estoy seguro que no era un engaño de la oscuridad lo que vi. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué se ha ido a la habitación de la bebé?  
Caminé hasta la habitación con dificultad, el miedo me hacía temblar en cada paso que daba. No podía dejar sola a la bebita, con... con lo que fuera aquella sombra espectral.

Abrí lentamente la puerta, las bisagras chillaron como si se tratara de una película de terror. La habitación estaba iluminada por una pequeña lámpara y la pequeña estaba despierta, parecía reírse de algo... o de alguien.

Di unos cuantos pasos temblorosos hacia la cunita de la nena y pude verlo con claridad. Se trataba de un hombre alto, de cabello largo y aspecto pálido. Me paralicé cuando distinguí su rostro, la luz de la lámpara no lo alcanzaba del todo, pero estoy seguro que era él, ese era el mismo tipo de las fotografías que Lita me mostró. Ese era el difunto Neflyte.  
Sentí ganas de gritar y salir corriendo, pero mi cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, no pude hacer nada más que temblar.  
Neflyte me vio, clavó sus ojos penetrantes y caminó a paso lento, pero firme hacia mí. Me pareció que quiso decirme algo, pero su penetrante mirada, sus labios resecos, su imponente presencia; me hizo retroceder, aunque fue apenas, ya que mis piernas no respondían del todo.  
Creo que él iba a tocarme, pero yo cerré los ojos y por instinto, caí al suelo de rodillas, temblando de miedo, sudando frío, a punto de llorar.  
Con los ojos apretados, seguí esperando durante varios segundos a que él me hablara o me tocara. Cuando decidí abrir los ojos, Neflyte ya no estaba en la habitación. Chibi-Chibi dormía plácidamente.  
Me levanté confundido y asustado. Examiné a la nena con la vista y todo parecía bien. Recordé las palabras de Lita, ella tenía razón, Neflyte quería a la pequeña.  
Debía correr a contarle lo ocurrido a Lita, pero cuando salí al pasillo, vi que la puerta de la habitación en donde me hospedaba estaba abierta y yo estaba seguro de que la había dejado cerrada.  
Me quedé de pie en el pasillo, inmóvil. Luego, me pareció escuchar un ruido, aunque fue sutil ¿Papeles revolviéndose? Y lo que siguió fue aún más escalofriante, el sonido de la máquina de escribir... alguien tecleaba en la habitación.

— ¿Lita, eres tú? —Pregunté, aunque casi no me salió la voz. Comencé a avanzar lenta y torpemente hacia la habitación. La máquina dejó de hacer ruido, me asomé a mirar y no había nadie, pero evidentemente había un mensaje escrito en el papel que estaba puesto en la máquina, a pesar de que antes no lo hubiera.

Caminé por inercia, porque en mi mente quería correr, pero algo me decía que debía leer el mensaje.  
Prendí la luz de la mesita de noche y logré leer:

"NO SE LO DIGAS. LAS COSAS NO SON LO QUE PARECEN"

 **No importa si es una o dos personas quienes leen la historia, se los agradezco de corazón ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo Tres: Catacumbas

No dormí en toda la noche, no sabía si tomar el mensaje como una advertencia o una amenaza. Dejé la luz de la habitación encendida y cubrí la máquina con una sabana que encontré, mientras esperaba que llegara el sol.

Apenas amaneció me vestí para irme, tomé el papel entre mis manos temblorosas y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.  
No quise decirle a Lita lo ocurrido, pero algo debía hacer, por ella y por la pequeña Chibi-Chibi. Tal vez algún vidente, alguien experto en cosas paranormales podría ayudarnos con el problema.  
No quise ser descortés, así que dejé una nota para Lita, agradeciéndole la estadía. Ella había dejado unos cuantos _cup-cakes_ para que yo comiera en el desayuno, pero no pude comer ninguno, me sentía nauseoso y preocupado.  
Salí del lugar, me fui a mi departamento y me metí a la computadora de inmediato. Busqué durante un buen rato, varios datos de gente que pudiera ayudarme, para liberar a Lita de ese molesto espíritu.

Decidí escribir un correo electrónico a una señorita que me pareció de confianza, porque seamos sinceros, la mayoría de la gente que se hace llamar "videntes" no son más que un montón de charlatanes.  
Me dolía la cabeza tanto pensar y también por la falta de sueño. Me puse de pie para ir a la cocina por un café, necesitaba estar despierto para resolver el dilema.  
Mientras hervía agua para preparar mi bebida caliente, comencé a escuchar claramente como alguien tecleaba en mi computadora ¿Cómo era eso posible si no había nadie más en casa? ¿Acaso el fantasma de Neflyte me había seguido?  
Caminé lentamente hacia el salón, mis piernas temblaban al punto en que sentía que iba a caer en cualquier momento.  
Cuando llegué ahí, no había nadie, pero en la pantalla de mi computadora, pude apreciar que había un texto Word abierto y tenía un mensaje.  
Tragué saliva, intente llenarme de valor para leer, pero el miedo paralizante hizo que la vista se me nublara, me froté los ojos varias veces, hasta que conseguí leer con claridad.

VE A LAS CATACUMBAS Y ENTENDERÁS TODO.

Era imposible que no sintiera temor si alguien que no pertenecía a este plano me dejaba aquel mensaje. Sin embargo, Neflyte me estaba dando una pista para comprender que era lo que realmente quería y de ser así, yo podría hacer que él se fuera, encontrando su descanso y de paso, el de Lita, Chibi-Chibi y el mío.  
¿Catacumbas? Por lo que yo tenía entendido las catacumbas son tumbas subterráneas que construyeron civilizaciones antiguas desde el siglo II.

¿Cómo encontraría una catacumba? La única cosa que se me ocurrió fue asistir hasta el cementerio de la ciudad, aunque dudaba mucho de encontrar alguna ahí.  
Salí de la casa aún trastornado por el asunto. Busqué las catacumbas pero terminé perdido, el cementerio era enorme y no encontré ningún subterráneo. No tuve más alternativa que dirigirme a la administración. Hablé con el encargado y me explicó algo que no me dejó muy tranquilo.

— ¿Las catacumbas? Bueno, es curioso que pregunte por ello ¿Realmente quiere ir ahí? Joven, las catacumbas de este cementerio están cerradas con llave, porque ya nadie tiene familiares ahí, son difuntos del siglo pasado. —Explicó el hombre.

Me estremecí, entonces el mensaje era cierto, si había catacumbas en el lugar.

— Yo... tengo curiosidad, lo que sucede es que... las catacumbas son de muchos siglos pasados y quería investigar sobre aquello. —Expliqué.

— No se confunda. Estas catacumbas son del año 1900, no son las catacumbas que los historiadores investigarían. —Explicó el encargado.

— ¿No?

— Claro que no. Las catacumbas se hicieron para gente de alta sociedad, para imitar aquellas que existieron hasta la edad media. Pagaban mucho dinero por tener su propia galería. Así que si quiere algo de historia, ese no será lugar de descubrimiento.

— No, no importa que no sean las originales... yo solo necesito visitarlas. —Dije, rogando que no preguntara la razón.

— De ser así, debe bajar unas escaleras que son frías y oscuras, una vez que llegue abajo, verá una gran reja oxidada cerrada con llave. Cuando logra pasar esa reja, el paisaje no mejora ¿Por qué alguien querría ir ahí?

— Yo... busco la tumba de un antepasado. —Dije, solo por decir algo.

— Bueno en ese caso, podría facilitarle la llave, pero no es muy accesible que digamos... Le recomiendo que vaya hasta el lugar, porque hoy es martes y si tiene suerte, la chica que suele ir a las catacumbas puede abrirle y así puede ir con ella.

— ¿Una chica? —Pregunté.

— Sí. Como le decía, la gente de ahí está enterrada hace siglos, así que para tener llave de las catacumbas, debe ser un heredero directo de los difuntos. Hay una joven chica, de cabello castaño que visita a su tatarabuelo. Dice que la llave se la dio su abuela antes de morir. Es la única persona que va ahí. Es una chica valiente, estar sola en un lugar tan oscuro, aislado, húmedo... ¡Eso da miedo! Porque en esos años, sabrá usted que no los enterraban en la tierra, usaban una especie de habitación y dejaban las ánforas dentro. —Explicó el encargado.

Me estremecí ante su relato ¿La muchacha que describía acaso era mi Lita?

— Señor, la señorita que usted describe ¿Tiene un bebé? —Pregunté con temor de la respuesta.

— Sí, pero no la lleva a las catacumbas. Deja a la nena con la señora de la florería de enfrente.

Me sentí intranquilo ¿Por qué ella nunca me dijo que visitaba las catacumbas?  
Caminé hacia la sepultura de mis padres para pedirles que me dieran valor y fuerza para entender que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando iba llegando, divisé a Lita a lo lejos.  
Su rostro no se veía angelical como de costumbre, tenía una expresión dura y fría. Llevaba un ramo de flores blancas, cambió las anteriores y miraba con hostilidad la sepultura de Neflyte.  
Quise acercarme, pero recordé el mensaje de la máquina de escribir "Las cosas no son como parecen" Así que me quedé observando el actuar de Lita a lo lejos.  
Después de cambiar las flores, Lita empujó el carrito de Chibi-Chibi hacia la entrada del cementerio. La seguí desde lejos y vi, como entraba a la florería.

Pasaron unos minutos y Lita salió del lugar sola, volviendo a entrar al cementerio.  
Se dirigió hacia el final del cementerio, en donde se encontraban las tumbas más antiguas. La seguí escabulléndome entre algunos árboles y esculturas. Finalmente llegó al lugar de las catacumbas, comenzó a descender por la larga escalera que me había contado el encargado, me acerqué a mirarla con cautela. Vi como ella abría la reja oxidada con tranquilidad, noté por su conducta y movimientos que era algo mecanizado, algo que hacia constantemente. Entró y juntó la puerta, pero no volvió a ponerle llave. Escuché como sus pasos comenzaban a perderse al avanzar. Abrí la oxidada puerta, intentando no hacer ruido alguno, pero chilló de todas formas. Caminé lentamente, para que mis pasos no se escucharan. No era mucho lo que podía ver en aquel lugar repleto de oscuridad, pero no quise sacar mi teléfono móvil para alumbrarme, porque no quería que ella me descubriera, pero luego pensé ¿Por qué ella no lleva ninguna luz consigo? ¿Acaso Lita sabia el camino de memoria? Di varias vueltas, el lugar era grande, frío y bastante aterrador. Perdí rastro de Lita. De pronto, escuché una voz de hombre gritar fuerte; me estremecí ¿Acaso Lita y yo, no éramos los únicos en el lugar?  
Quise correr, pero no podía dejar a Lita sola ¿Qué tal si ese hombre le hacía daño? Aunque sinceramente, me pareció que por la manera en que gritó, era al sujeto a quien le hacían daño. Apuré el paso hacia el lugar, siempre yendo con cautela. Había una puerta abierta en una de las catacumbas, así que me asomé a mirar con curiosidad, pero también con mucho temor. Empuñé la mano, porque no sabía que me encontraría.

No podía ver mucho, aunque admito que mi vista se estaba acostumbrando a la oscuridad y ya podía distinguir un poco mejor.  
Me llené de valor y entré a la habitación por completo, un olor putrefacto me golpeo en la nariz, tuve que contener mis ganas de vomitar. No era el olor a algo muerto, pero si a sangre, a orina y excremento.  
En la oscuridad escuché un quejido. Saqué mi celular para alumbrar, ya no me importaba ser descubierto por Lita, todo era muy extraño. Cuando la luz iluminó la estrecha habitación, pude ver a un hombre de coleta encadenado de pies y manos. Ahí lo entendí ¡La catacumba era una maldita celda!  
Dejé caer el teléfono celular al piso cuando me exalté... tenía que salir de ahí en ese mismo instante. Pero algo me golpeo fuerte en la cabeza y perdí el conocimiento.  
Desperté, no sé cuanto rato había pasado, mis ojos se habían adaptado por completo a la penumbra y pude ver que me encontraba frente al hombre de coleta. Estaba herido, pálido y extremadamente delgado. Sus pómulos pronunciados, sus mejillas hundidas, sus escuálidas extremidades... ese hombre estaba más muerto que vivo.  
Intenté moverme y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que yo también estaba encadenado de las cuatro extremidades. Comencé a gritar por ayuda, pero tuve que parar, me sentía mareado aún. Intenté tocar mi cabeza con mucha dificultad, sentí algo caliente brotando de mi cráneo, estaba sangrando de manera abundante.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos al darme cuenta de mi realidad. El moribundo hombre, levantó la cabeza para mirarme con dificultad.

— ¿Eres... eres... An-Andrew? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Pregunté asustado y al borde de la histeria.

— Li-Lita... me habló de ti... Yo soy... Taiki. —Explicó apenas.

— ¿El desaparecido Taiki? —Pregunté, intentando no caer en la desesperación.

El asintió. Una mezcla de sentimientos me invadió y no pude más... pedí ayuda, gemí, grité de miedo y dolor ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

— Nadie escucha... por eso nos encerró aquí. —Explicó Taiki.

— ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿Quién nos hizo esto? —Pregunté llorando, negándome a lo que era obvio, moviendo las manos y los pies, para intentar zafarme de las cadenas.

— Lita... la dulce Lita...—Susurró Taiki.

— ¿Por qué? —Alcancé a preguntar entre sollozos, cuando se abrió la puerta de la catacumba, la cual al parecer era de hierro o de algún metal resistente.

— Mi querido Andrew ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan curioso? —Me preguntó Lita con una dulce voz.

Cuando Taiki la escuchó hablar, comenzó a temblar de miedo.

— Ahora te pasara lo mismo que a Taiki. —Dijo Lita caminando hacia él.  
Podía ver su silueta avanzar por la oscuridad, la cual, si bien no me permitía ver su rostro por completo, algo en ella se me hacia macabro y bizarro.

Taiki se quedó inmóvil, cuando ella quedó frente a él. Lita se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

— Si Taiki no hubiese descubierto mis planes, él aún estaría feliz a mi lado. Yo lo cuidaría, la gente nos pondría atención, nos regalarían cosas maravillosas. Su muerte hubiese sido menos dolorosa que ahora. —Dijo Lita. Su voz sonaba más grave y profunda, como nunca antes la escuché.

Tomó a Taiki por el mentón, obligándolo a mirarla; bajó una de sus manos por el maltratado torso de Taiki, quien llevaba una camisa abierta y algo rota.

— Mi guapo Taiki, no estarías tan delgado si comieras lo que te traigo —Le dijo de una forma muy coqueta. Luego me lanzó una mirada aterradora—. Hay ocasiones en que he tenido que obligarle a comer, porque cree que todo lo que le doy está envenenado, pero no es cierto. Le he dado de comer por sonda varias veces, para que no muera, ya que yo aún le amo.

Sentí repulsión ante sus enfermas palabras. No pude resistirme más y vomité.

— ¡Que repugnante eres! —Dijo y me abofeteó la cara con fuerza. Yo estaba en estado de shock, así que casi no sentí dolor con su golpe.

— ¡Basta! ¡Para! —Le pidió Taiki.

Ella lo miró, enredó sus dedos entre sus cabellos y lo jaló con fuerza. Taiki dejó escapar un gemido agónico de su boca.

— ¿Dónde tienes a mi hija? —Le preguntó Taiki a Lita.

— Siempre me preguntas lo mismo... ¡Eres tan monotemático! ¿Por qué no me haces otro bebé? —Preguntó Lita en un tono muy sensual, pasando las manos por su cuerpo. Se acercó a Taiki y lo besó de una forma que me pareció muy grotesca, casi pude ver como introducía la lengua en su boca, mientras él luchaba por separarse de ella. De pronto, Lita se separó de él con rapidez, dejando escapar un grito agudo, casi llorando; pude ver que Taiki tenía un hilo de sangre corriendo por su boca, pero esa sangre no era suya. Lita lo golpeo duramente en el rostro.

— ¡Maldito! Ya no volveré a insistir contigo ¡Ya no te necesito! Ahora tengo a Andrew. —Dijo Lita y volteo a mirarme.

Se me revolvió el estomago de solo pensar en lo que me esperaba. Lita sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, vi que algo cayó al piso, pero en ese momento no me importó. Ella me limpió la boca con el pañuelo.

— Perdona por lo de antes... es normal que vomites. Me excedí un poco con los _cup-cakes_ —Dijo Lita, sonriéndome—. Pero ya no volveré a darte nada envenenado, lo digo en serio ¡Lo prometo! ¿Me crees, verdad? Taiki nunca me creyó y mira lo delgado que se ha puesto.

Yo no podía hablar, solo podía llorar.

— ¡Hermoso Andrew! Si no me hubieses seguido, yo te hubiese acompañado al hospital, para tratarte esa misteriosa enfermedad que te diagnosticarían. Pero lo arruinaste, siguiéndome. —Me dijo en tono de quien regaña a un hijo.

Analicé sus palabras y recordé a Neflyte... " _murió de una extraña enfermedad_ _que afecto a su sistema inmunológico_ ". Todo tenía sentido ahora, él murió envenenado por Lita, es por eso que no encuentra su descanso. Y ahora, estaba haciéndolo conmigo ¡Es una maldita demente psicópata!

 _VE A LAS CATACUMBAS Y ENTENDERÁS TODO._

A eso se refería Neflyte.

— Debo irme y curarme esta horrible herida que me dejó Taiki en el labio. —Dijo Lita, caminando hacia la puerta.

— ¡No te vayas! ¡Llévame contigo! —Le pedí con ternura, pensé en seguirle el juego para que me soltara.

— No puedo... no ahora que descubriste todo. Pero no te preocupes, volveré para que estemos juntos. —Dijo guiñándome un ojo y me indicó que había dejado cerca una botella con agua.

Lita cerró la puerta, escuché como puso llave por fuera y sus pasos se alejaron.  
Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor desesperado, algo debía hacer para salir de ahí.

— No se puede...—Dijo Taiki.

— No podemos quedarnos aquí, algo debemos hacer. —Dije y metí la mano en mi bolsillo, recordé que mi móvil no estaba ahí, Lita debió tomarlo cuando lo tire al piso. Encontré el papel con la advertencia de Neflyte en mi chaqueta.

— Neflyte... es el único que... que puede hacer algo. —Dijo Taiki, mientras luchaba para que sus ojos no se cerraran.

— ¿Él fue quien te ayudó a descubrir todo? ¿También se te aparecía? —Pregunté.

Taiki asintió apenas, me explicó que cuando Lita se dio cuenta de que él la había descubierto gracias a las pistas de Neflyte, ideó un plan. Lita fue hasta el cementerio y lloró desconsolada en la tumba de Neflyte. Taiki creyó en ella cuando le explicó que todo era una invención de un espectro celoso.

FLASH BACK DE TAIKI

Lita lloraba en la tumba de Neflyte.

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¡Neflyte! ¡Déjame vivir! Si tú ya estás muerto, yo no quiero quedarme sola para siempre ¿Por qué alejas a Taiki de mi lado? —Decía Lita, entre llantos.

— Lita, perdóname... yo no debí desconfiar de ti. —Dijo Taiki, al mismo tiempo estiró su mano, para intentar tocarla.

— ¡Suéltame! —Gritó Lita con indignación y corrió desesperada por el cementerio.  
Taiki asustado, corrió tras ella, cuando la vio bajar las escaleras hasta las catacumbas.

— ¡Lita! ¿Dónde vas? ¡No corras! Estás embarazada, puedes hacerte daño si sales corriendo de esa manera. —Dijo Taiki intentando alcanzarla.

Lita entró a las catacumbas, dejando confundido a Taiki, quien aun así la siguió.  
En la oscuridad de los pasillos, Taiki la perdió de vista. En ese momento fue, cuando Lita lo atacó por la espalda.

FIN FLASH BACK

Comencé a llorar otra vez luego de escuchar la historia. Mientras, Taiki parecía luchar por no desvanecerse, estaba muy débil.

Mi llanto se detuvo cuando sentí que alguien estaba de pie tras de mí, me di vuelta de inmediato y puede ver que era el fantasma de Neflyte.

— ¡Sácanos de aquí! ¡Ayúdanos! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayuda! —Le rogué a Neflyte.

Él negó con la cabeza, se veía algo preocupado, pero también triste. Eso no me hizo sentir mejor, si él estaba así, quería decir que todo había acabado para mí.

— ¡Taiki! ¡Taiki! —Le hablé con fuerza, porque parecía que Taiki perdía la consciencia.  
Él levanto la mirada con mucha dificultad, sentí que llegaba el final para él.

— ¡Taiki! Ella está bien... me refiero a tu hija. La pequeña Chibi-Chibi es una niña fuerte, hermosa y Lita... no le ha hecho daño. Puedes estar tranquilo, sé ve que es una niña feliz. —Dije. Taiki hizo una mueca con la boca, me pareció que quiso sonreír, sus ojos lagrimearon y luego los cerró.

Neflyte, caminó hacia él, lo observó unos segundos y luego me miró a mí. Me mostró una pluma que había en el suelo, eso era lo que se le había caído a Lita cuando sacó el pañuelo de su bolsillo. Neflyte siguió mirándome fijamente.  
Intenté entenderlo... Neflyte no puede sacarme de aquí, no puede abrir la puerta, no puede hablarme. Al parecer solo puede escribir textos breves en algún computador o en la máquina de escribir. Además, me está incitando a que escriba mi historia, en ese mismo papel donde él me advirtió, ese papel que guardé en mi chaqueta.  
¡Queda en tus manos, Neflyte! Espero que alguien encuentre este texto y que no sea tarde para mí, que Lita no cobre otra víctima, porque para Taiki al parecer ya es tarde.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuatro: Seiya

 **Escrito Uno:**

No suelo escribir en un diario todo lo que me sucede, pero debido a los acontecimientos recientes, me siento en la obligación de hacerlo, podría servirme para recordar detalles o incluso como prueba.  
Mi nombre es Seiya Kou, trabajo en la policía de investigaciones. Tengo una bella prometida, Serena es enfermera y nos íbamos a casar hace una semana. Pero decidimos suspender nuestra boda, debido a la misteriosa desaparición de mi hermano Taiki.  
Él vive en Londres, lejos de toda la familia. Sin embargo, ha formado la suya, junto a Lita, quien le dio una hija.  
No conozco en persona a mi cuñada, tampoco a mi sobrina. Así que Serena y yo, decidimos ocupar el dinero destinado a nuestra luna de miel y viajar desde Tokyo a Londres, y resolver la misteriosa desaparición de Taiki. Ya que al parecer, nadie sabe nada, la investigación no arroja nuevos datos y la policía da por hecho la hipótesis de que Taiki se marchó por su propia voluntad. Pero yo conozco a mi hermano, sé que él no evadiría una responsabilidad tan grande como la de ser padre.  
Teníamos contacto todas las semanas, él dejó de comunicarse de un día para otro, algo no me calza en esta historia.  
Como no conozco a Lita en persona, Serena y yo decidimos hospedarnos en un hotel y llegar de sorpresa a su casa. Si alguien debe tener detalles de la desaparición de mi hermano, debe ser ella.  
Llegué al domicilio, dirección que obtuve como dato, un día en que Taiki nos mostró la casa que habían comprado por _google maps_.

Cuando Lita abrió la puerta, pareció confundida, incluso diría que molesta.

— ¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias? —Preguntó Lita. Ella solo me había visto por webcam por lo que ese fue nuestro primer encuentro.

— Un gusto en conocerte también, cuñadita. —Dije.

— Lo siento, Seiya... no quise ser descortés, es que esto es sorpresivo, no pensé jamás verte. ¡Adelante, por favor! —Dijo, invitándome a pasar.

— ¿Acaso creíste que después de todos estos meses en que no sé nada de Taiki, yo simplemente lo pasaría por alto? Yo no solo vengo a este país en condición de hermano, también como el policía que soy, y juro por mi vida que no descansare hasta saber que ocurrió con Taiki. —Dije con decisión.

— Ya veo, tienes razón. La policía aquí no me ha hecho mucho caso... me alegro de que estés aquí. —Dijo Lita con una gran sonrisa.

— Disculpa la intromisión, pero... ¿Qué te ocurrió en el labio inferior? Tienes una herida bastante fea. —Dije.

Lita pareció ponerse nerviosa, se tapó la boca con la mano instintivamente.

— Yo... yo me golpee con la puerta del mueble de cocina... Fue esta mañana. Quise prepararme un té y la bebé comenzó a llorar de hambre, intenté apurarme, cerré con fuerza la puerta del mueble, esta reboto y me golpeo en la boca... me mordí muy feo. —Explicó Lita.

Observé con detalle la herida, me acerqué a ella lo más que pude, Lita retrocedió. Me pareció que efectivamente era una mordida, pero no estuve muy seguro de que se la hiciera ella misma.

— Seiya ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Lita nerviosa y retrocedió más. No me di cuenta, pero la tenía acorralada en la pared, examinando de cerca la herida. Creo que fui demasiado impetuoso.

— Lo siento. —Dije levantando ambas manos y retrocediendo.

Ella intentó sonreír y me ofreció algo de beber.

— Gracias, pero antes de cualquier cosa, me gustaría conocer a mi sobrina.

Lita asintió. Me condujo hasta la habitación de la nena. Caminé observando y analizando todo a mi paso, mi instinto me decía que podía encontrar respuestas en esa misma casa.  
Entré a la habitación de Chibi-Chibi, la nena estaba jugueteando con una estrella de goma. Es una niña hermosa. Se me quedó mirando fijamente y me dedicó una sonrisa. Es tan encantadora como... como su madre.  
Acaricié su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, me emocioné muchísimo. Un amargo sentimiento me embargó, si yo no llegaba a encontrar a Taiki, Chibi-Chibi es lo único que me queda de él.

— ¿Seiya? ¿Qué te ocurre? —Preguntó Lita al ver que el momento me quebraba.

— Lo siento, es que... tenía muchas ganas de conocer a mi sobrina, pero si tan solo Taiki estuviera aquí, sería todo perfecto. —Expliqué.

Lita me ofreció beber té con ella, así podríamos hablar y de paso yo podría pasar más tiempo con mi sobrina.  
Fuimos hasta la cocina, me quedé con la pequeña Chibi-Chibi en mi regazo.  
Lita puso en la mesa una bandeja con _cup-cakes._

— Dejemos a la pequeña en su carrito, porque voy a servir el té. Puedes comer los _cup-cakes_ que quieras. Los preparé anoche. —Dijo Lita amablemente.

— Gracias, pero creo que solo tomare el té. Las cosas dulces no son mis predilectas. —Dije.  
Lita pareció molestarse o tal vez desilusionarse, no lo sé con claridad. Tal vez entendió mis palabras como una descortesía.

— Bien... entiendo. Es que los había preparado yo misma. —Dijo, mientras dejaba a la pequeña Chibi-Chibi en su carrito.

— Bien, en ese caso, probare uno. —Dije, para no hacerla sentir mal.  
De pronto, cuando me disponía a comer, sonó el timbre. Dejé el _cup-cake_ en la mesa y me puse de pie.

— Esa debe ser mi novia. Perdió uno de sus bolsos en el vuelo, creo que tardaran en resolverlo, así que fue a comprar algunas prendas de vestir. Debe venir a buscarme. —Expliqué.  
— Así que viniste con ella... yo pensé que habías venido solo. —Dijo Lita sonriéndome.  
— Serena me acompaña a todas partes. —Dije.

Lita me dijo que ambos podíamos acompañarla a tomar el té. Yo acepté y para mi sorpresa, cuando Lita abrió la puerta, Serena la reconoció, a pesar de que se supone ellas nunca se habían visto.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Así que la Lita de mi cuñado Taiki, es la misma Lita que estudio enfermería conmigo ¡Que coincidencia! —Dijo Serena con alegría.

— ¡Serena! ¡Qué sorpresa! —Dijo Lita, algo sorprendida.

Serena se sentó a mi lado, comenzó a contarme que Lita y ella habían estudiado juntas el primer año de Universidad.

— Luego Lita pidió traslado, porque su novio había conseguido una beca aquí en Londres, si mal no recuerdo. —Dijo Serena, poniendo un dedo en su labio inferior, intentando recordar bien la situación que relataba.

— Sí... así fue. Y no volví a irme de aquí.

— ¿No me digas que... ese fue el novio que falleció? —Preguntó Serena.

— Sí, Neflyte. —Dijo Lita, poniéndose seria.

Miré de reojo a Serena, ella solía hablar sin filtro.

— Lo siento... creo que me desubique. —Dijo Serena intentando disculparse.

— Sírvete algún _cup-cake_ , Serena. —Dijo Lita sonriendo, intentando cambiar de tema.

— Gracias, se ven deliciosos —Dijo Serena tomando uno, pero lo dejó en la mesa enseguida—. Tú hija es tan hermosa, se ve que es una niña muy saludable.

— No es tan así. —Dijo Lita con seriedad.

— ¿No? Pues ella se ve muy fuerte. —Dije.

— Además me imagino que si se enferma, no debe ser grave, porque tiene a una mamá enfermera. —Dijo Serena, tomando un sorbo de té.

— Ella se ve sana, pero se enferma con mucha facilidad. —Explicó Lita.

— Lita, que mal. Debe ser muy difícil para ti, ya que estás sola y tienes que hacerte cargo de todo. Mientras Seiya y yo estamos aquí, cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea. —Dijo Serena con amabilidad.

— Claro. Muchas gracias a ambos. Ahora prueba el _cup-cakes_ , quiero saber tu opinión. —Respondió Lita, mientras preparaba el biberón de la bebé.

Chibi-Chibi comenzó a llorar, así que Serena dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se levantó para cargarla.

— No te preocupes, Lita. Tú encárgate de preparar el biberón, yo distraeré a Chibi-Chibi mientras. —Dijo Serena con alegría, cargando a la bebé en sus brazos.

Lita se quedó mirando la escena por varios segundos, luego comenzó a abrir los cajones con desesperación.

— ¿Te ocurre algo, Lita? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Pregunté.

— ¡No! Solo busco una botellita... son vitaminas. Iba a colocarlas en la leche. —Respondió Lita con tranquilidad.

Me llamaba profundamente la atención, como Lita podía cambiar de estar tremendamente abrumada a mostrar una tranquilidad plena en cosa de segundos. Después de todo lo que le había pasado a esta mujer, no me extrañaría que estuviera pasando por un cuadro de estrés, crisis de pánico o incluso depresión. Creo que debo mantenerme cerca de ella y vigilarla por su propio bien.  
Al fin pareció encontrar las gotas, era un frasco color café, sin ninguna etiqueta. La puso rápidamente en la leche y cargó a Chibi-Chibi entre sus brazos arrebatándosela a Serena.

— Gracias. Ahora, siéntate a tomar el té con tranquilidad. —Indicó Lita.

Cuando iba a ponerle el biberón en la boca a la bebé, la detuve.

— ¡Espera! No quiero incomodarte, pero... debido a que es mi sobrina y quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella ¿Puedo alimentarla? —Pregunté.

Lita asintió y me entregó a Chibi-Chibi. Serena se levantó para mirar de cerca y derramó la taza de té sobre la bandeja de _cup-cakes_.

— ¡Que tonta! ¡Lo siento! ¡Los arruine! ¡Perdóname, Lita! —Intentó disculparse Serena.  
Lita pareció molestarse, pero respiró profundo y fue por un trapo.

Dejé el biberón en la mesa y me levanté antes que el té chorreara a la pequeña Chibi-Chibi.

— Creo que fue muy peligroso lo que hiciste, pudiste derramar el líquido caliente sobre la nena. Debes tener más cuidado, Bombón. —Dije en tono de regaño.

— Lo siento. —Dijo Serena, haciendo pucheros.

Sonreí y la besé en la frente. La pequeña Chibi-Chibi nos observaba.

— ¡Maravilloso! Los tres parecemos una familia feliz. —Dije y Serena se ruborizó.

— Cuando encontremos a Taiki, podremos estar más tranquilos y formaremos la familia que siempre soñamos —Me dijo Serena y luego observó a la pequeña—. Y Chibi-Chibi conseguirá un primito o primita.

La nena sonreía, todo parecía bien. Pero sentí una extraña sensación. Alguien parecía observarnos a lo lejos, me sentí intranquilo: examiné con la mirada el lugar, no pude encontrar nada extraño.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Serena, ella pareció no percatarse de ello.

— No sé... pero...—Guardé silencio, sentí un aire frío pasar por detrás de mi nuca, mi piel se erizó, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, paralizándome... miedo, sentí miedo en ese momento. Abracé fuerte a la nena, había una presencia muy extraña en la cocina, aunque no podía verlo.  
Serena se aferró a mi brazo, no sé si se asustó de mi reacción o también sintió ese algo escalofriante que nos acechaba.  
La luz comenzó a parpadear. Lita entraba de vuelta a la cocina con un trapo absorbente y un trapero para el piso. La luz se cortó y quedamos a oscuras.

— Tengo una linterna y velas en algún cajón de la cocina ¡Esperen un momento! —Dijo Lita, mientras buscaba.

La casa aunque estaba a oscuras, algo se podía ver, afuera no había oscurecido por completo. Vi una sombra moverse con agilidad por el lugar, al parecer era la silueta de un hombre, corrió de prisa hacia la mesa y de un golpe arrojó el biberón al suelo, derramando todo el contenido de la botella.  
Serena dio un grito, Chibi-Chibi comenzó a llorar. Lita encontró la lámpara y alumbró hacia la mesa. De pronto, la luz comenzó a parpadear nuevamente y volvió a toda la casa.  
Lita se veía descompuesta, miraba el piso desconcertada.

— ¡Que susto! ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Qué desastre! Te ayudare a limpiar. —Dijo Serena, mirando a Lita, quien parecía estar en shock, porque no se movía, ni articulaba ni una sola palabra.  
Parece que Serena no se percató bien de cómo ocurrieron las cosas... pero yo estoy seguro de lo que vi. Siento que hay algo raro en este lugar, no quiero dejar sola a Lita, ni mucho menos a Chibi-Chibi.  
Ya lo decidí, no volveremos al hotel para quedarnos, iré a buscar mis cosas, no me importa que diga Lita, ella no puede quedarse sola con mi sobrina, alguien debe cuidarlas de sea lo que sea que las acecha.

 **Escrito Dos** :

He ido por mis cosas al hotel. Le he dicho a Lita que me quedaría, ella al principio se negó, diciendo que no era necesario y que aquí en su casa no estaríamos realmente cómodos.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que nos quedemos? ¿Acaso hay algo de nosotros que te molesta? ¿O hay algo que no nos has dicho? —Pregunté. Lita pareció ofendida.

— Por supuesto que no. Solo lo decía porque la habitación de huéspedes no es mejor que la de un hotel... pero si quieren quedarse de todas formas, yo no tengo problema. —Respondió Lita.

— Disculpa si Seiya fue algo brusco en su forma de hablar. Como trabaja en investigaciones, suele atormentar a las personas con sus preguntas capciosas. —Dijo Serena, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí. Discúlpame, Lita. —Dije avergonzado y ella sonrió.

Lita se ofreció a prepararnos algo más de comer, pero Serena y yo estábamos muy cansados así que solo nos fuimos a dormir.  
Cuando entramos a la habitación de huéspedes, sentí cierta sensación de intranquilidad. No era una habitación fea o sucia, sin embargo algo me resultaba inquietante.  
Comencé a examinar con la vista la habitación, Lita me miraba desde la puerta, mientras Serena abría una de las maletas.

— Veo que te gusta la Literatura retorica. —Dije, al ver un gran librero en la habitación.

— Es la mejor manera de aprender. Aunque admito que mucho de esos libros son de Taiki. —Respondió Lita.

— Y veo también que... te gustan los libros sobre crimines. —Dije arqueando una ceja y mirando a Lita fijamente.

— El Género de novela negra se me hace interesante. —Respondió Lita, sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Y está máquina de escribir? ¿Acaso escribes? —Pregunté.

Lita suspiró algo cabreada, Serena intervino.

— Seiya ¡Basta! No estás en el trabajo y Lita no es ninguna criminal.

— Lo siento, tienes razón. Lita, te pido disculpas, no eres una criminal, sin embargo eres la única testigo. —Dije.

Serena me dirigió una mirada inquisidora. Lita pareció entristecerse.

— ¿Qué quieres saber, Seiya? ¿A dónde quieres llegar con tus preguntas? —Dijo Lita, mirándome fijamente.

— Dijiste que mi hermano dejó todas sus pertenencias, así que si no es molestia, quiero revisar su laptop. —Dije sin rodeos.

— Me encantaría, pero esa evidencia la tiene la policía. No está en mis manos. —Explicó Lita con seguridad.

Miré a Lita de pies a cabeza, la rigidez de su postura me mostraba que estaba incomoda con mis preguntas.

— ¡Estoy tan cansada! —Suspiró Serena de pronto.

Lita aprovechó de darnos las buenas noches y salió de la habitación. Serena me regañó apenas quedamos solos. Le explique qué notaba ciertas inconsistencias en la historia de Lita.

— Seiya, entiende que es una joven mujer, madre, que perdió a su esposo y antes de eso, vio morir a su novio. Además, no tiene más familia, sus padres también murieron. Obviamente tiene comportamientos raros, está destruida emocionalmente.

— ¿Cómo falleció su antiguo novio? —Pregunté.

— Un trastorno renal, se dice que fue algo degenerativo, no lo sé con exactitud... pero el punto es que desde que la conozco le han pasado tragedias.

— ¿Hay más? —Pregunté interesado.

— Seiya, ella perdió a su padre en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenía solo dieciséis años y un año más tarde perdió a su madre por una hipoglucemia. —Explicó Serena.

— ¿A causa de qué fue la hipoglucemia? —Pregunté con curiosidad.

— La señora padecía Diabetes ¡Por Dios, Seiya! La mujer sufrió una baja de azúcar, entró en shock y falleció. Suele pasar en las personas con esa condición. —Dijo Serena algo irritada por mi interrogatorio.

Analicé sus palabras por varios segundos en silencio, de pronto me golpeó la cara con una almohada, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— Es hora de que durmamos, Sherlock. Mañana puedes ir a la oficina de investigaciones para que te den antecedentes sobre la investigación de tu hermano. —Dijo Serena, besándome en la mejilla con ternura.

Yo asentí y le hice caso, pensé que era todo por el momento. Serena se durmió de inmediato, pero yo tenía demasiadas preguntas rondando en mi cabeza, por lo que no podía conciliar el sueño. De pronto, sentí un crujido en el piso del pasillo, alguien se aproximaba a la habitación.  
Me quede quieto, esperando más, pues tenía la sensación de que la persona abriría la puerta en cualquier momento, pero no ocurrió. El sueño pareció invadirme en ese momento, cerré los ojos por lo que me pareció unos segundos, y luego los abrí bruscamente, cuando sentí pisadas cerca de la cama.  
Cuando levanté la mirada, pude ver la silueta de un hombre en la oscuridad, me pareció que era la misma sombra de aquel hombre que derramó el biberón de mi sobrina. Intenté sentarme en la cama, pero no pude moverme. El hombre comenzó a acercarse a mí, estaba tan cerca, que pude ver su rostro por completo, su mirada era penetrante y su piel extremadamente pálida. Iba a hablarle, pero no pude, por alguna razón, mi voz se apagó, mi cuerpo se hizo pesado impidiendo moverme.  
El hombre me observaba con detalle, parecía que algo quería decirme. Yo me sentía algo aturdido, confundido. Un calor comenzó a subir hasta mi rostro, junto con un desagradable hormigueo que recorría mi cuerpo, haciendo que me desesperara, temblando de miedo.  
El hombre metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacó un papel y comenzó a acercarlo a mí rostro. Yo no podía mover ni un solo músculo, pero él insistía en que tomara aquel arrugado papel de su mano.  
No sé cómo, pero de pronto, pude levantar mi temblorosa mano izquierda con mucha dificultad. Cuando la levanté en dirección hacia el papel, el hombre me miró con aprobación.  
Mi mano estaba a punto de tomar el papel, incluso puedo decir que hasta lo rocé, cuando Serena me interrumpió. Ella comenzó a moverse junto a mí y murmuró algo entre sueños. Parecía que yo había recuperado la movilidad, porque pude girarme a verla y de pronto, el misterioso hombre había desaparecido de la habitación.  
¿Quién era? ¿Acaso quería decirme algo? ¿Habrá sido solo un sueño? ¿Será que sufrí lo que llaman "Parálisis del sueño"?

 **Escrito Tres:**

Me levanté temprano, no podía seguir durmiendo después del extraño acontecimiento. Así que decidí preparar el desayuno.  
Cuando Lita se levantó y me vio en la cocina, me regañó.

— Seiya, eres mi invitado. Deja que yo te atienda.

— Tú preocúpate por la niña y descansa lo que puedas. —Dije.

— ¿Descansar yo? Si el que se ve cansado eres tú ¿Acaso dormiste mal? —Preguntó Lita.

— No pasa nada... bueno, tuve un sueño fuera de lo común. —Dije, mientras preparaba café.

— Seiya, hay algo que debes saber.

— ¿Qué sería?

— Sé que lo viste... a este hombre ¿Verdad? —Dijo Lita, acercándome una fotografía.

Me quedé pasmado cuando vi al sujeto de la foto, efectivamente era el hombre que vi esa noche.  
Lita me explicó que se trataba de Neflyte, su antiguo novio, quien por alguna razón su alma vagaba por la casa atormentándola. Me indicó que quería que le ayudara a deshacerse de él.

— He visto a Neflyte rondar a Chibi-Chibi. Estoy casi segura de que él tiene que ver con la desaparición de Taiki. —Dijo Lita comenzando a llorar.

Intenté calmarla, hablamos bastante rato, hasta que Serena apareció en la cocina.  
Lita me dijo que iría al cementerio, me ofrecí a acompañarla, pero ella se negó. Nos pidió que cuidáramos de Chibi-Chibi e incluso nos sugirió salir con ella.  
Cuando Lita se marchó, le pedí a Serena que se fuera al parque con la pequeña, porque debía trabajar a solas un momento.  
Serena no entendía bien lo que ocurría, pero le dije que se lo aclararía más tarde. Cuando se marchó con la nena, comencé a registrar la casa.  
No podía dudar de Lita, porque yo mismo fui testigo de las apariciones del tal Neflyte, pero algo no encajaba del todo en la historia. Busqué en la habitación de Lita algo que me mostrara que mi instinto no se equivocaba. De pronto, escuché ruido en la habitación en donde me hospedo. Caminé lentamente por el pasillo, cogí mi arma de servicio y entré a la habitación. No había nadie allí... pero, la máquina de escribir tenía un mensaje escrito.

"BUSCA EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LA NENA"


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco: Pruebas

Quedé anonadado con aquel mensaje, definitivamente había algo paranormal acechando en la casa. Sentí ganas de huir del lugar en ese mismo instante, pero no podía... este ser me estaba dando pistas para resolver el misterioso caso ¿O tal vez me estaba tendiendo una trampa? No tenía como saberlo, así que tomé el papel entre mis temblorosas manos y caminé hacia la habitación de Chibi Chibi. Guardé la pistola, al parecer, no iba a ser necesaria, después de todo, me enfrentaba a algo más allá de mi entendimiento.  
Entré a la habitación de mi sobrina, todo se veía normal. Revolví la habitación por completo, buscando algo que ni siquiera yo sabía. Cuando de pronto, vi a Neflyte de pie junto a mí, lo vi tan claro como la luz del día, tan real como yo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Háblame! —Le desafié, aunque confieso que estaba muy atemorizado.

Él no movió ni un musculo, ni pareció sorprenderse de mi actitud.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —Pregunté temblando, clavando mi mirada en sus labios pálidos y resecos.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándome que le siguiera. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, se detuvo en una esquina y me indicó el suelo. Si bien yo intentaba mostrar valentía, saber que tenía un espectro frente a mí, era escalofriante y por dentro me sentía lleno de temor.  
Miré el suelo, no vi nada anormal. Él volvió a indicarme con su mano. Cuando volví a mirar, me pareció que la alfombra que cubría el piso de punta a punta, estaba desprendida de ese lado. Cuando me distraje mirando, Neflyte volvió a desaparecer.  
Me acerqué al lugar señalado y levanté la alfombra. Para mi sorpresa, encontré que había una tabla suelta en el piso y al cogerla, se levantó la de junto. Debajo del piso, encontré una caja con miles de medicamentos dentro, entre ellos botellitas como las vitaminas de Chibi-Chibi, un teléfono móvil apagado y una laptop, de la cual estoy seguro que pertenece a Taiki.

 **Escrito Cuatro:**  
La laptop estaba descargada y el cargador era propio de la marca y no universal como la mayoría. Maldije en voz alta, Lita me había dicho que la laptop de Taiki se la había llevado la policía. ¡Ella estaba mintiendo! Me ocultó información.  
Tomé los medicamentos, había decenas de cajas de "Litio" también una pequeña caja para mantener el frío, al destaparla, encontré Insulina.  
Si había litio e Insulina ¿Qué contenían las botellitas de las supuestas vitaminas?  
Intenté encender el teléfono móvil, pero no hubo caso, se encontraba descargado por completo, así que solo lo guardé en mi bolsillo para examinarlo más tarde.  
Miles de ideas bombardeaban mi cabeza, sentí que explotaría ¿Acaso Lita es la responsable de la desaparición de mi hermano? ¿Le hizo algo a su ex novio y por eso su alma sigue rondando? ¿O solo es que estos medicamentos son de Lita, que está gravemente enferma y no me lo dijo? ¿Pero... y la laptop? ¿Y el teléfono móvil' ¿Por qué están ocultos aquí?  
Saqué todas las cosas del escondite e intenté dejar lo más ordenado posible. Salí de la casa con las evidencias, tomé el automóvil que había rentado y me dirigí a la policía para que examinaran lo que encontré.  
Mientras manejaba, miré por el espejo retrovisor, vi mi reflejo, me veía demacrado, algo pálido, las pupilas dilatadas, la mandíbula apretada, mi respiración agitada y sin darme cuenta, tenía el volante apretado entre mis manos con mucha fuerza. Definitivamente me encontraba en un estado de alerta, debido a la adrenalina del momento, lo cual, hizo que me nublara y olvidara que Serena y Chibi-Chibi podrían estar en peligro si volvían a casa, mientras yo no estaba.  
Tomé el teléfono y puse el alta voz para seguir conduciendo. El teléfono me daba el tono de llamada, sin embargo, nadie contestó. Volví a soltar varias palabrotas, mientras golpeaba fuerte el volante del vehículo. Me sentía frustrado y nervioso, estaba casi a punto de llegar a la comisaría más cercana, no sabía si seguir o volver por mi prometida y mi sobrina.  
Volví a llamar a Serena, pero ella nuevamente no atendió mi llamada. Debía ir por ellas, tal vez Lita volvió y se dio cuenta de que registré la casa.  
Di la vuelta en una esquina para volver, cuando vi a lo lejos que una chica de cabello largo y oscuro, corría por la acera haciéndome señas. Yo voltee a verla, cuando nuestras miradas tropezaron, ella comenzó a mover las manos con insistencia, mientras seguía corriendo detrás del automóvil. Ella me gritaba algo que no logré entender.  
Intenté detenerme para saber que quería, pero cuando quise hacerlo, mis frenos no respondieron. Volví a pisar el freno con más fuerza, pero no pude frenar. El auto iba directo a una pendiente, agarraría velocidad sin importar más. La chica de cabello negro azabache, corría desesperada. Me pareció que ella sabía que no podía detenerme, ella sabía que yo no podía frenar ¿Cómo? La gente de los otros vehículos manejaba tranquila, nadie se había percatado de mi problema aún ¿Por qué ella sí?  
Intenté otro tipo de maniobras para frenar el auto, pero fue imposible, comencé a descender por la pendiente. Intenté apagar el motor, usé el freno de mano, pero el auto seguía a gran velocidad ¿Acaso era mi fin? ¿Qué mierda le paso a mis frenos? Vi que el automóvil iba directo a un parque, rogué para que no hubiera ninguna persona paseando a su perro, algún niño jugando o algún anciano descansando.  
Solté el cinturón de seguridad, abrí la puerta del automóvil y salté a la calle. Rodé por varios segundos, sentí como el pavimento raspaba la piel de mis brazos y de mi frente. La fricción me quemaba, pero al menos había salvado mi vida.  
Cuando finalmente quedé tendido entre la mitad de la calle y la mitad de la acera, escuché el sonido de varias bocinas sonando y finalmente el estruendo. El vehículo se estrelló en el parque, impactándose en un frondoso árbol.  
Afortunadamente, no hubo heridos, aunque si no hubiese saltado del automóvil, no hubiese sobrevivido, pues el auto quedo hecho añicos.  
La gente comenzó a rodearme, me hacía preguntas, pero yo me encontraba en estado de shock. De pronto, la chica de cabello azabache, llegó a mi lado.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada.

Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, no podía hablar, aunque en mi mente, tenía millones de preguntas que hacerle a la chica.  
Metí mi mano al bolsillo del pantalón para llamar a Serena, pero recordé que mi móvil estaba en modo alta voz en el auto, al igual que aquella caja con la laptop. Corrí hacia el auto, escuchaba que la gente me gritaba cosas, algunas me pedían que me calmara, otras solo decían improperios. Llegué al automóvil, la única puerta que pude abrir fue la trasera, me subí como pude y tomé la laptop, que estaba completamente destruida, pero no me importó... yo solo necesitaba el disco duro.

— ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Ahora! —Gritó la chica de cabello azabache, jalándome de la ropa. Me sacó a tirones, sin dejar que recuperara también mi teléfono. Mis piernas temblaban, así que me ayudó a salir.

— ¡Todos aléjense del lugar! ¡Huyan! —Ordenó la chica y la gente curiosa la obedeció.

Avancé unos metros con dificultad, pues no podía dejar de cojear, cuando el automóvil se prendió por completo, seguido de una fuerte explosión. En ese momento, sentí que iba a desmayarme.

 **Escrito Cinco:**  
La ambulancia llegó, mis heridas no eran graves, pero me trasladaron a un hospital de todas formas para chequearme y curarme.  
La chica de cabello azabache me acompañó en todo momento. El personal médico, pensó que ella era algún familiar mío, por lo que no llamaron a nadie para avisarle de mi accidente.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué corrías tras el auto? —Pregunté, una vez que quedamos solos en el box médico.

— ¡Tranquilo! ¡No te asustes de mí! Yo solo quería ayudarte, sé que alguien cortó los frenos del automóvil. —Me dijo con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes saber sobre eso? ¿Quién eres?

— Mi nombre es Rei Hino, soy vidente.

— ¿Vi-vidente? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso me crees idiota? —Pregunte molesto, yo siempre fui muy escéptico, no creía en esas boberías.

— Sé que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto. Yo... comencé a tener visiones hace un par de días cuando... cuando me llegó un correo electrónico en donde un chico me pedía ayuda, era algo sobre un ente que se aparecía en la casa de una chica. —Explicó Rei.

Cuando Rei dijo eso, me calmé y escuché el resto de la historia.

— ¿Conoces a Andrew? —Me preguntó Rei.

— ¡No! No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

— Es curioso, porque Andrew fue quien me describió el problema. Luego de eso, miles de escenas han venido a mi cabeza, incluyendo la de tu accidente. De alguna forma él está relacionado contigo. —Dijo Rei.

Comencé a divagar en mis pensamientos, realmente no recuerdo a ningún Andrew.  
Rei me mostró un correo que le envió este hombre hace unos días, en donde relataba que tenía una amiga especial, la cual tenía una bebé de pocos meses y eran acosadas por el fantasma de su ex pareja.  
Todo parecía encajar en la historia, estábamos hablando de Neflyte, Lita y Chibi-Chibi.  
Rei siguió contándome que había intentado comunicarse con Andrew otra vez, para poder resolver el tema, sin embargo, él no contestó sus correos y tampoco atendió el móvil.

— Me preocupé, porque vi cosas horribles. Algo anda muy mal. —Dijo Rei y me siguió explicando que en sus visiones, veía a un hombre rondando a una bebé por las noches. La descripción encajaba con la de Neflyte.

También me dijo sobre una máquina de escribir, un lugar frió y oscuro como una especie de subterráneo y finalmente una visión de mi automóvil en donde veía como alguien cortaba los frenos intencionalmente y luego el episodio de la pendiente, mi auto impactando contra el árbol y prendiéndose fuego.  
Esa mujer parecía no estar mintiendo, y si realmente era así, entonces ella me había salvado la vida.  
Rei sugirió una sesión de espiritismo en casa de Lita, así haría contacto con Neflyte y este finalmente le diría el por qué aún no se marchaba de este plano. Quedamos de vernos esa misma noche, no podíamos esperar más. Pero no solo le pedí que realizara la sesión, también le pedí que ubicara al tal Andrew y que yo por mi parte, intentaría dar con él también.  
Salí de la sala de Urgencias, dejando atrás a mi nueva aliada. Me dirigía a la estación de policía de investigaciones, cuando me topé a Serena.

— ¿Bombón? ¿Quién te avisó que yo estaba aquí? —Pregunté.  
Serena se veía sorprendida. Puso su mano en su pecho y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? ¿Por qué estás herido? ¿Acaso por eso fue que no contestaste mis llamadas? —Preguntó Serena, a punto de llorar.

Le expliqué lo del accidente, pero no le dije que había ocurrido porque alguien cortó los frenos, estaba demasiado conmocionada de verme herido. Después de todo, mis ropas estaban sucias, maltratadas, mi frente y brazos raspados, algo quemados producto de la fricción.

— ¡Por Dios, Seiya! ¡Yo no tenía idea que estabas aquí! —Decía Serena llorando en mi pecho.

Intenté consolarla, acariciando su cabello con ternura, pero si Serena no había ido por mí a la urgencia ¿Entonces qué hacia ahí?  
Serena me explicó que cuando ella volvió a casa con Chibi-Chibi, Lita ya estaba ahí y había preparado el almuerzo.  
Luego de comer juntas, Chibi-Chibi comenzó a llorar mucho, Lita intentó calmarla por todos los medios, pero cuando al fin logró calmarse, la pequeña comenzó a convulsionar.

— Lita estaba aterrada, así que llamé a una ambulancia mientras intentaba reanimar a Chibi-Chibi. —Explicó Serena, con las mejillas empapadas.

— ¡Quiero verla! ¿Dónde está? —Pregunté desesperado.

— Los médicos la estabilizaron, pero quedara hospitalizada. No podemos pasar, Lita esta con ella ahora. —Explicó Serena.

Comencé a temblar, pensé lo peor... si no hubiese tenido ese "accidente" hubiese mandado a analizar aquellos frascos sospechosos que Lita llamaba "Vitaminas"

— Bombón, escúchame bien. Encontré insulina en casa de Lita... ¿Por qué ella tiene insulina? —Pregunté.

— Su madre era diabética, Seiya. Tal vez, Lita heredó la enfermedad y no nos lo ha dicho. —Respondió Serena.

Tenía sentido... pero mi instinto me decía que no era la respuesta correcta.

— Encontré cajas de Litio. —Dije.

— No me extraña. El Litio es utilizado para tratamientos de Depresión severa. Después de todo lo que Lita a pasado, no es extraño que se lo recetaran.

¡Maldición! Lita tenía una coartada para todo.  
Iba a contarle a Serena sobre la laptop, pero... Lita apareció en el lugar. Lloraba desconsolada, tenía los ojos hinchados, sus gemidos se escuchaban por todo el lugar.  
Serena corrió a abrazarla, Lita cayó de rodillas al suelo. Me sentí estúpido, ella sufría, era imposible que estuviera mintiendo.

— Está estable, pero... pero posiblemente quede con algún daño. Harán muchos exámenes...—Logró decir Lita entre sollozos.

No podía creerlo, mi pequeña y tierna sobrina.  
Pasamos el resto del día acompañando a Lita. Los médicos la autorizaron a quedarse con Chibi-Chibi durante la noche. Así que Serena y yo, nos retiramos a casa para descansar y volver muy temprano por la mañana.  
Me sentía muy cansado, física y emocionalmente, pero aún así, fui hasta la policía, necesitaba exigir que se investigara sobre el accidente. Los oficiales no parecieron tomar mucha atención al principio, pero como les mostré mi placa de oficial, al menos, conseguí hablar con el superior. También solicité información sobre el caso de mi hermano, pero en los informes no había nada que me dijera sobre su paradero.  
Me fui a casa junto a Serena, ambos íbamos muy cansados. Llegamos y me quité mi chaqueta, fue ahí cuando recordé que en mi bolsillo llevaba el teléfono celular que había encontrado. Yo ya no tenía mi móvil, pero sí el cargador, así que lo conecté. Cuando tuve batería suficiente, lo encendí. Comencé a revisarlo, un mensaje llegó diciendo que tenía llamadas perdidas en el buzón de voz. Mientras Serena se daba un baño, encontré fotos de Chibi-Chibi y Lita en la memoria del móvil. Por lo que pensé que era un antiguo teléfono de ella, y yo solo estaba siendo paranoico.  
Suspiré con resignación, iba a ir a darme una ducha también yo, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. Miré la hora y era casi media noche, entonces recordé que Rei vendría a la sesión de espiritismo.

— No pude ubicar a Andrew. Así que solo seremos nosotros. —Dijo Rei, apenas le abrí la puerta.

Yo me encontraba todavía aturdido, es decir, tuve un accidente, luego mi sobrina se enfermó de gravedad, no tuve tiempo de contarle sobre Rei a Serena... y el día aún no terminaba.

— Rei... ¿Puedes volver a llamar a Andrew ahora? —Le dije, aunque sentí miedo de que mis instintos fueran certeros.

— Por supuesto, aunque no creo que conteste, no lo ha hecho durante días. —Dijo Rei y llamó a Andrew de todas formas.

De pronto, ella se alegró, la llamada estaba entrando al fin. Comencé a escuchar una vibración muy cerca de nosotros, me giré con nerviosismo a mirar el celular que había dejado cargando en el pasillo y ahí estaba la llamada entrante, ese móvil que Lita tenía oculto, pertenecía al tal Andrew.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis: El origen

 **Escrito Seis:**

Apenas pude explicarle a Serena lo que ocurría, pero ya no podíamos perder más tiempo. Ella estaba muy confundida, pero también con mucho temor. Yo por mi parte, sentía mi cuerpo muy cansado y me dolía tremendamente, aunque no se comparaba con el dolor y angustia que sentía en mi corazón.

Rei prendió velas, puso una mesa circular en medio de la sala, nos hizo sentarnos alrededor de ella; en el centro de la mesa puso un talismán; nos indicó tomarnos de las manos y nos recalcó que era estrictamente necesario que viéramos lo que viéramos, escucháramos lo que escucháramos, jamás nos soltáramos de las manos.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Serena con mucho temor.

— Este tipo de rituales es peligroso. Intentaremos comunicarnos con Neflyte, pero no es seguro que el contacto lo hagamos solo con él. Esto que haremos es abrir un portal a otro plano, así que es posible que otras entidades quieran entrar por este portal. Si nos mantenemos unidos, manejaremos quien entra o quien sale, pero si nos soltamos, dejaremos la puerta abierta y eso podría ser fatal. —Explicó Rei.

Serena me dirigió una mirada llena de temor, sus ojos se humedecieron, pero tomó mi mano, obedeciendo de todas formas.

— Lamento hacerte pasar por todo esto, Bombón. —Dije con ternura.

— No, no importa. Si puedo ayudarte a solucionar esto, superaré mis miedos, siempre y cuando estés a mi lado. —Dijo Serena, intentando contenerse.

Tomé su mano entre la mía firmemente, Rei estiró las suyas y nos dio la mano a cada uno.  
Rei comenzó con una especie de oración, la cual repitió varias veces mientras iba bajando la voz, al punto de llegar a susurrar. Pasaron varios minutos, Rei comenzaba a susurrar cosas inentendibles para mí, y como el tiempo seguía transcurriendo, pues pensé que ya no había caso... ella realmente no lograba hacer el contacto. Me sentí algo inquieto, incluso molesto. Iba a hablarle, incluso solté un poco mi agarre, pero Serena me apretó la mano con fuerza y me dio una mirada llena de tranquilidad. Era la forma de decirme que tuviera paciencia, no teníamos nada que perder con intentarlo.  
Asentí sonriendo y fue en ese instante cuando una brisa fría me golpeó en el rostro. La sensación de ansiedad, miedo, incertidumbre y alegría es algo difícil de explicar, difícil de sentir, mis manos comenzaron a sudar. La mesa en la que estábamos, comenzó a temblar, como si de un temblor se tratara.  
Serena cerró los ojos y apretó mi mano con más fuerza. Yo vi como detrás de Rei, se materializaba un hombre. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, la mesa se quedó quieta, el ambiente era muy frío y oscuro.

Rei habló:  
— Te saludo ser de otro mundo. Mi nombre es Rei ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

Neflyte caminó poniéndose a un costado de ella, la imagen a la luz de las velas me pareció aterradora.  
Serena abrió los ojos, ahogó un grito cuando vio a Neflyte y los volvió a cerrar.  
Rei se giró para mirarlo de frente y él dobló las rodillas para quedar a su altura y poder mirarla directo a los ojos. Vi como Neflyte movía los labios, algo estaba diciendo, era la primera vez que lo veía hablar, aunque yo no era capaz de escuchar lo que decía.

— Bien... Neflyte, es un placer conocerte. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. —Dijo Rei con voz calma.

Neflyte volvió a hablarle, Rei pareció horrorizarse.  
— ¿Qué es lo que te dijo? —Pregunté temblando. Rei me miro algo asustada.

— Dice que quiere justicia, porque lo han asesinado. —Respondió Rei.

Lo sabía, era obvio. Rei le preguntó cómo había sido y quien era el responsable de su muerte.  
Neflyte le explicó que Lita lo había envenenado en las comidas por un largo período, con una sustancia la cual no podía ser detectada con facilidad, porque el cuerpo la eliminaba muy rápido.

— ¡Litio! —Exclamó Serena.

Neflyte giró su rostro y miró a Serena fijamente, ella asustada, le preguntó si realmente fue con litio y Neflyte asintió.  
Rei iba repitiendo todo lo que Neflyte le decía.

— Dice que se quedó para advertir a Taiki, pero cuando él le hizo caso, ya era tarde. —Explicó Rei.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿Entonces... m-mi hermano... está...?  
Neflyte me interrumpió, negando con la cabeza.

— Dice que está débil y maltratado, pero aún vivo. Aunque si no nos damos prisa será tarde para él, se encuentra en estado crítico.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, mi hermano estaba vivo, esa noticia era maravillosa, sin embargo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba en esas condiciones?

— Andrew descubrió el lugar en donde se encuentra Taiki, es por eso que desapareció también. —Dice Rei abriendo los ojos.

— ¿Puede decirnos en donde se encuentran? —Preguntó Serena poniéndose de pie.  
— ¡Siéntate! ¡No pierdas la calma! —Le ordenó Rei.

Serena se sentó nuevamente y Rei se quedó varios segundos en silencio, mientras Neflyte le hablaba.  
Rei comenzó a sollozar, haciendo que me desesperara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dice? —Pregunté ansioso.

— Dice que... que ha estado cuidando de la nena, de Chibi-Chibi. Lita no quiere matarla, solo enfermarla. En las vitaminas guarda Litio, otras veces ha intentado darle remedios para regular la glucosa. —Explicó Rei.

— ¡No! —Gritó Serena, comenzando a llorar, echó la cabeza hacia delante sollozando fuerte— Los médicos dijeron que Chibi-Chibi tuvo esa convulsión a causa de una hipoglucemia, es decir, una baja importante de azúcar en la sangre. Se sospecha que puede ser diabética, ya que la mamá de Lita lo era.

Sentí un dolor y un coraje inmenso, no soy un hombre violento, pero en ese momento sentí que quería hacerle el mayor daño posible a esa "encantadora" Psicópata.

— Neflyte dice que tienes un disco duro que pertenece a tu hermano, si lo revisas, encontraras la historia que escribió en su computador. —Explicó Rei.

— Lo haré...—Dije apenas, las emociones eran tantas que no podía ni hablar.

— ¿Cómo podemos encontrar a Taiki? Podemos contar todo esto que nos dijo Neflyte, pero ¿Tiene peso como prueba? —Preguntó Serena con las mejillas empapadas.

— No, que un espíritu nos diga todo esto, no es una prueba contundente —Dijo Rei—. Pero si lo es el disco duro y una carta escrita por Andrew donde revela su ubicación.

— ¿Carta? —Pregunté y al mismo tiempo recordé cuando vi a Neflyte por primera vez... él intentaba darme una hoja con algo escrito.

Neflyte se puso de pie, sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, al igual como lo hizo aquella vez, un papel doblado y lo estiró para que Rei lo viera; lo dejó en la mesa. Observamos el papel con asombro, se veía escrito con una letra temblorosa, pero legible.  
Cuando levantamos la mirada para ver a Neflyte, él ya no estaba en la habitación, una brisa fría apagó las velas y Rei comenzó a susurrar otra vez.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Ya terminó de hablar? ¡No puede irse! ¡Necesitamos que nos ayude! —Dije desesperado.

— Yo no he cortado la conexión, ha sido él... sigue aquí, pero ya no podemos verlo, ni escucharlo. —Explicó Rei. Siguió susurrando por varios minutos, mientras iba levantando la voz de a poco. Finalmente nos indicó que podíamos soltarnos de las manos.

Apenas lo hicimos, salí a buscar mi _laptop_. Entre mis cosas siempre llevo una caja con conexión USB para disco duro externo, así que con nerviosismo conecté la memoria a mi _laptop_ y después de un rato abriendo y cerrando carpetas, encontré el archivo que Neflyte nos indicó.

 _"Mi nombre es Taiki Kou. Hace tres años que tengo una relación amorosa con Lita, el amor de mi vida._ _  
Al principio me fue muy difícil conquistarla, porque ella estaba rehacía a tener cualquier tipo de relación. En el fondo, Lita tenía mucho miedo de volver a amar. Antes que yo, Lita había tenido un novio importante durante cuatro años, un novio con el que vivió hasta el último de sus dolorosos días."_

Así comenzaba la historia que mi hermano escribió y terminaba con un espeluznante:

" _No sé qué debo hacer ahora, yo ya he enfermado, al igual como le sucedió a Neflyte..."_

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero eran tantas las emociones que las lágrimas se atascaron en mi garganta. Serena se abrazó a mí llorando. Rei me miró con tristeza y con nerviosismo me mostró ahora el relato de Andrew.

 _"Mi nombre es Andrew. Hace unos meses atrás, mientras visitaba a mis difuntos padres en el cementerio, me encontré con una hermosa chica, quien visitaba una tumba no muy lejos de la de mis padres. Se trata de una chica alta, estilizada, de cabello castaño. Me he quedado prendado de sus hermosos ojos verdes."_

El final de la historia, era mucho más descabellada que la de mi hermano, especialmente porque relataba las condiciones en las que él se encontraba.

 _"Intento entender... Neflyte no puede sacarme de aquí, no puede abrir la puerta, no puede hablar... Al parecer solo puede escribir textos breves en algún computador o en la máquina de escribir. Pero... además, me está incitando a que escriba mi historia, en ese mismo papel donde él me advirtió. ¡Queda en tus manos, Neflyte! Espero que alguien encuentre este texto y que no sea tarde para mí, que Lita no cobre otra víctima, porque para Taiki al parecer ya es muy tarde."_

— ¡Maldita puta loca! —Grité con rabia, arrasando con todo a mi paso. Patee los muebles, destruí cuadros y grité descontrolado. El relato de Andrew daba a entender que Taiki estaba muerto, pero Neflyte dijo que no era así... ya no sabía que creer, la cólera me invadió.

Serena solo podía llorar en un rincón de la sala, mientras Rei la abrazaba con los ojos llorosos.

 **Escrito Siete:**  
Logré calmarme, perdí los estribos, pero me calmé solo porque asuste a las chicas, de otro modo, hubiese salido a buscar a Lita en ese mismo estado para estrangularla yo mismo.  
Las pruebas eran suficientes al menos como para ir a las catacumbas e investigar, así que iríamos a la policía para realizar la denuncia.

— Bombón, explícame que mierda es el Litio. —Le pedí a Serena.

— El Litio es un medicamento, se utiliza como Carbonato de Litio, actúa como agente normalizador en el sistema nervioso central, impidiendo las fluctuaciones excesivas del humor. Pero el uso excesivo, es decir, la intoxicación con este es muy peligroso. La persona experimenta manifestaciones neurológicas, problemas renales, trastornos cardiovasculares, entre otras cosas. —Explicó Serena.

— ¿Y cómo está loca de mierda tuvo acceso a ese medicamento? —Pregunté con molestia.

— Ella es enfermera, tal vez consiguió recetas... o quizás robó los medicamentos, también existe la posibilidad de que se los dieran, recuerda que ella pasó por muchos lutos y no es raro que la diagnostiquen con depresión severa. —Dijo Serena.

— ¿Cómo es posible que nadie detectara el Litio en Neflyte cuando el falleció? —Pregunté golpeando un sofá.

— La eliminación del medicamento es por la orina, entre 20 a 24 horas. Es difícil de detectar. —Explicó Serena.

— ¿Qué hay de la hipoglucemia? —Pregunté.

— La insulina es una hormona esencial en nuestra vida. Ningún ser humano puede sobrevivir sin insulina en su cuerpo, ya que es la encargada de alimentar a las células cuando te alimentas. Pero cuando hay un exceso de insulina la glucosa baja demasiado y corres el peligro de sufrir convulsiones y perder la conciencia... como le sucedió a Chibi-Chibi.

— ¡Perra! Ella fue entonces quien cortó los frenos de mi auto...— Dije con las manos sudorosas. De pronto, me interrumpí—... De la misma manera que lo hizo con su padre... ella lo asesino también y... y a su madre, con exceso de insulina.

— Es cierto, tiene sentido... pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella es así? ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? —Preguntó Serena.

— ¡Porque es una maldita psicópata! —Dije.

— Necesito una fotografía de ella, una de cuando fuera niña o adolescente, así podré saber el origen de todo. —Dijo Rei.

Serena se levantó, recordó que antes de la convulsión de la pequeña Chibi-Chibi, Lita y ella habían estado viendo fotografías. Así que cogió el álbum de fotos y se lo entregó a Rei. Ella entró en una especie de trance, durante varios minutos, minutos en los que yo quise irme a la policía, pero justo cuando me disponía a salir de la casa, Rei comenzó a llorar, estaba sentada en el sofá, con el álbum entre sus brazos, pegado a su pecho. Se veía dormida, como si estuviese soñando algo aterrador, una verdadera pesadilla.

— ¡Rei! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Serena con nerviosismo.  
Rei se sacudió bruscamente varias veces, parecía que quería salir del trance, pero algo se lo impedía.

— ¡Rei! ¡Rei! ¡Vuelve aquí! —Dije.

Serena comenzó a controlar sus signos vitales y descubrió una aceleración del pulso por sobre el nivel normal. Tomó a Rei por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla.

— ¡Rei! ¡Vuelve con nosotros! ¡Guíate por mi voz! —Gritó desesperada y Rei abrió los ojos bruscamente, recuperándose.

Lo que Rei vio en sus visiones fue horrible...  
La primera visión, fue de una pequeña Lita. Su padre venía en evidente estado de ebriedad llegando a casa, azotó la puerta y entró pateando todo a su paso, incluyendo a la madre de Lita y a Lita.  
La segunda visión era de Lita de solo ocho años llorando porque su madre no estaba en casa y su padre quería comer. La obligó a cocinar, pero por ser solo una niña, la comida no tenía buen sabor. Su padre la golpeó con el mismo plato en donde ella le sirvió la comida.  
La tercera visión, era de Lita de unos diez años, almorzando con sus padres. Se sentía algo nauseosa, así que su padre la regañó por dejar más de la mitad del plato sin tocar. Ella le explicó que se sentía enferma, pero el padre le acercó la comida y se la metió a la fuerza. Ella comenzó a vomitar, lo que el padre hizo después de eso, Rei no pudo contarlo, fue repulsivo.  
La cuarta visión era de una Lita de unos trece años, saliendo de la ducha y probándose ropa, cuando su padre ebrio entró a la habitación... lo que sucedió no puedo escribirlo, es demasiado fuerte y repulsivo.  
La quinta visión, era de Lita de quince años. Iba rumbo a su casa después de clases, un compañero caminaba junto a ella. Al parecer a Lita le gustaba aquel joven y su padre lo notó desde el balcón de la casa. Esa tarde, Lita fue golpeada hasta perder el conocimiento.  
La última visión de Rei, fue de Lita herida cortando los frenos del auto de su padre. Luego de su muerte, Lita se sintió libre y feliz. Pero como siempre le enseñaron sus padres, debía proteger una reputación, las apariencias importaban demasiado.  
 _"Que no se note que estás feliz, lo políticamente correcto es que llores y sufras mucho cuando alguien muere_ ". Le decía su madre el día del funeral de su padre.  
La atención de sus amigos, vecinos e incluso desconocidos era adictiva. Los buenos deseos de la gente, la contención emocional que le dieron, era algo que jamás había experimentado. Lita necesitaba más de eso, más de ese amor que nunca tuvo, más de esa sensación de que alguien al fin se compadeció de ella.

— ¡Síndrome de _Münchhausen_ por poderes! —Exclamó Serena— ¡Rápido! Ustedes vayan a la policía, yo iré al hospital... Chibi-Chibi no puede estar sola con Lita.  
— ¿Qué es eso? ¡No entiendo! —Dijo Rei a Serena.

Comencé a recordar sobre aquel síndrome, algo que me enseñaron en mis días de estudiante en la escuela de investigaciones, un síndrome con resultados fatales para la gente que rodea al afectado. Tal como pasaba con Lita.

— El síndrome de _Münchhausen_ es un trastorno mental, la persona que lo padece es capaz de crear dolencias para asumir el papel de enfermo, a veces hasta se produce autolesiones para lograr síntomas físicos. Sin embargo, el Síndrome de _Münchhausen_ por poderes, es aún peor, porque ella no simula las dolencias, las crea en otros, especialmente en las personas que la rodean, los niños son los más susceptibles a estas prácticas enfermas. —Dijo Serena, mientras nos empujaba hasta la puerta a Rei y a mí.

Yo no tenía automóvil, así que Rei me prestó el suyo, Serena me dio su móvil para comunicarnos y me dirigí al hospital. Era un riesgo que ellas fueran, Lita era extremadamente peligrosa, así que les pedí que fueran a la policía con las pruebas que pudimos conseguir.  
Conduje al hospital lo más rápido que pude, no negaré que me sentía algo nervioso, pues hace horas atrás tuve un accidente por manejar un auto similar, no me quedó más alternativa de llenarme de valor. Como era de esperarse, me negaron el paso, no era horario de visitas. Le dije al guardia de turno que era urgente, pero me amenazó con detenerme y llamar a la policía si no me iba de inmediato. En mi desesperación, saqué mi placa de policía y le exigí que me dejara pasar. No tuvo más opción que hacerlo.  
Llegué a la unidad de pediatría, entré a la recepción sin saludar, la enfermera a cargo del turno me pidió que me retirara.

— Necesito ver a mi sobrina ¡Ahora! —Ordené.

— Son las dos de la madrugada, no puede verla. Si no se calma, llamaré a la policía. —Me amenazó la enfermera muy molesta.

Saqué mi placa y se la acerqué al rostro groseramente. Ella retrocedió.

— Si quiere un policía, aquí tiene uno. ¡Déjeme entrar! ¡Es urgente! —Dije.

— ¿Acaso ocurre algo malo? —Preguntó la enfermera, cambiando el tono de voz a uno más sumiso.

Otra enfermera llegó corriendo hacia nosotros, se veía desesperada.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡La paciente desapareció! La pequeña Chibi-Chibi no está, tampoco su madre. —Dijo a punto de llorar.

Una sensación de coraje me inundó, podía sentir la furia emanar de mí. Saqué mi pistola de servicio y encolerizado aseguré:

¡Yo la encontraré!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo Siete: Acorralada (Final)

 **Escrito Ocho:**

Lita no podría burlar a los guardias, la enfermera había dado aviso sobre la fuga y la policía no tardaría en llegar.  
Salí a los fríos y desolados pasillos del hospital, intenté esconder el arma, no era la idea inquietar a los demás pacientes si me topaba con alguno.  
El teléfono comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, Serena llamaba desde el móvil de Rei, para explicarme que la policía estaba en camino hacia el hospital.

— Bombón, diles que rodeen el edificio. Lita escapó con Chibi-Chibi. Estoy seguro que sigue aquí, escondida como una rata. —Dije sonriendo de lado, me sentía en una cacería y si bien ella tenía a mi sobrina como rehén, por alguna razón, me sentía casi un ganador. El solo hecho de imaginarme ver a esa mujer acorralada, me inundaba una sensación de satisfacción.

Caminé a paso firme por el hospital, cuando un pensamiento azotó mi mente, ¿Por qué Lita huyó? Mi primer pensamiento fue que ella escapó para hacerle daño a Chibi-Chibi sin la presencia de testigos, pero para eso no tenía sentido escapar ¿Ella sabía desde mucho antes que yo vendría por ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?  
En ese momento mi estúpida sonrisa desapareció... ¡Zorra! Esa zorra sabía que yo vendría, ella ya se había dado cuenta de que la caja con medicamentos no estaba ¡Lo planeo todo! Por eso enfermó a Chibi-Chibi, ella necesitaba salir de la casa, lejos de mí y mis interrogatorios... ella necesitaba fugarse esta noche.  
Golpee con mi puño una camilla que había en el pasillo, me sentía un imbécil. La frustración me invadió. Esa perra siempre iba a un paso más adelante que yo.  
Luego pensé, si el lugar está lleno de guardias, enfermeros y médicos ¿Cómo nadie la vio salir? Solo había dos lugares por donde se podía entrar o salir del Hospital. Uno era la salida que daba con la avenida principal, que generalmente solo era usada por las ambulancias, así que descarté ese lugar, demasiada luz y demasiada gente. Entonces ¿Entonces? ¡Ella escapó cuando yo llegué! Salió por la puerta de visitas.  
Comencé a recordar, el guardia me amenazó, no quería dejarme entrar y se distrajo discutiendo conmigo... esa fue su oportunidad ¡Maldita! Aprovechó ese momento para salir, nuestros caminos se cruzaron... ¡Me usó! Ella no está en el hospital ¡Huyó de aquí apenas yo entré al lugar!  
Comencé a correr, llegué hasta la salida, el guardia me detuvo.

— Señor, lamento lo de recién. Ahora entiendo a que venía, la enfermera de Pediatría me lo dijo...—Alcanzó a decir el guardia, antes de que yo lo interrumpiera.

— No se preocupe, en cuanto llegue la policía, dígales que la mujer que buscan, no se encuentra en este edificio. —Dije, sin parar de correr hacia el automóvil.

Encendí el motor lo más rápido que pude y salí sin rumbo, tratando de pensar en el paradero de Lita.

— ¡Piensa, Seiya! ¡Piensa, rápido! —Me dije a mí mismo con desesperación.

Lita no iba a cometer la tontería de ir al aeropuerto, porque lo primero que haría la policía era dar la orden de arraigo. Si de alguna manera lograba escapar, el destino sería Tokyo y no le convenía ir allá, pues la policía de Tokyo se movería apenas yo hiciera un par de llamadas y ella era demasiado inteligente para caer de esa manera.  
No tiene más amigos, no tiene más familia... Andrew era el único a quien tenía, pero ir a su departamento a esconderse era demasiado obvio... ¡Debe haber algo más!

— ¡Ella no puede ganarme! ¡No lo hará! ¡Piensa, maldita sea! —Grité con desesperación. Si fui capaz de descubrir sus crímenes, podría ser capaz de capturarla, ella debió dejar algún cabo suelto, así como lo hizo con Andrew— ¡Andrew! —Exclamé, él era la clave, Andrew me dio una idea, recordé su carta.

 _"Cerca del cementerio, había una florería, así que un día entré para comprar rosas para mis padres y tuve la oportunidad de conocerla._  
 _  
— Está bien, cariño. Pero recuerda que puedes dejar a la nena en conmigo cuando gustes. No es bueno que una bebé tan pequeña vaya al cementerio tan seguido. Es cierto que hay paz, pero también es un ambiente de mucho dolor. —Dijo la amable señora._

 _— No quiero molestarla, ya he abusado varias veces de su hospitalidad. De verdad se lo agradezco... yo no tengo a nadie más... no tengo con quien dejarle. —Dijo la castaña a punto de llorar."_

Ella no tenía a nadie más, excepto a la señora de la Florería, la señora que cuidaba de Chibi-Chibi.

— ¡Te encontré! —Dije mirando el espejo retrovisor. Busqué en el celular la dirección del cementerio y me dirigí a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegué al lugar, noté que alrededor del cementerio había más de una florería, sin embargo, solo una de ellas quedaba "enfrente". El local también era un hogar, alguien vivía ahí. Me dirigí a una gran puerta de madera que quedaba justo en un costado. No toque el timbré, solo golpee la puerta con insistencia.

— ¿Quién... quién es? —Preguntó la voz de una señora ya mayor.

— Policía de investigaciones —Respondí y saqué mi placa para enseñársela— ¡Abra la puerta ahora mismo!

Lentamente la puerta se abrió, una agradable señora me miró con asombro.  
— ¿Qué ocurre, joven oficial? —Preguntó con cordialidad.

— ¡Déjeme entrar! —Le pedí.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo hacer eso, al menos que tenga alguna orden ¿Tiene usted alguna orden? —Preguntó. Parecía que arrastraba las palabras, la señora estaba haciendo tiempo y si bien, era ilegal entrar a un lugar por la fuerza, tuve deseos de hacerlo. Después de todo, la señora era frágil, si usaba la fuerza, podía entrar sin problemas. Pero no pude hacerle eso a una anciana, menos a una, que creía que hacia lo correcto. Para ser sinceros, ella era una víctima más de las mentiras de Lita, por eso la estaba protegiendo.

— Sé que oculta a una mujer, no intente negarlo. —Dije.

— Creo que se confundió oficial. —Dijo ella, sonriéndome.

— Cualquier cosa que ella diga, no es cierta... es una loca, psicópata, asesina ¡Tiene que creerme! —Dije casi en un susurro para que Lita no me escuchara. La señora, levantó la mirada, pareció ponerse algo nerviosa.

— No sé... no sé de qué habla, oficial. —Dijo la anciana.

Tomé el móvil y envié rápido un mensaje a Serena, necesitaba refuerzos lo antes posible.  
La señora seguía observándome, disimulando su nerviosismo.

— Puedo esperar la orden, pero tenga por seguro que no lo dejare pasar antes de eso. —Dijo la anciana.

Yo sonreí con ironía. Comencé a mirar la casa por fuera, necesitaba ver si había alguna otra salida y sí, la había, una puerta trasera y estaba abierta. Caminé hacia el lugar, levanté mi arma y en ese descuido, Lita salió corriendo por la puerta principal, con Chibi-Chibi entre sus brazos dormida. Me había engañado una vez más.

— ¡Alto! —Grité y di un disparo al aire. La anciana gritó y cerró la puerta asustada. Lita apuró el paso. Ella sabía que yo no le dispararía, porque llevaba consigo a mi sobrina.

Corrí tras ella, porque temí que al subirme al auto, pudiera perderle de vista. La seguí por un par de cuadras. Era de madrugada, hacía frío y las calles estaban desiertas. Estábamos llegando al final de una calle, tenía casi acorralada a Lita, ella entró a un edificio en construcción.

 **Escrito Nueve:**  
En aquel edificio en construcción, Lita tendría muchos lugares en donde esconderse, pero yo no la dejaría escapar, especialmente si mi sobrina seguía en peligro junto a ella.  
El lugar estaba oscuro, pero mi vista se acostumbró a la penumbra con facilidad.  
Sentí un ruido al final de un pasillo, corrí de prisa y puede ver a Lita subir por unas escaleras. Se veía cansada, estaba a punto de atraparla. Llegó a un ascensor, el cual no se encontraba en servicio, al fin la tenía.  
Apunté con mi arma, ella me miró con despreció. Era la primera vez que veía a Lita como lo que en realidad era, un ser oscuro y despreciable. La cálida sonrisa de siempre había desaparecido y sus sombríos y penetrantes ojos me miraban con odio y temor.

— ¿Piensas matarme junto con tu sobrina? —Me preguntó, aunque más sonó como un reto, un desafío.

No dije nada, pero avancé unos cuantos pasos hacia ella. Apretó a la nena junto a su pecho, se veía en estado de alerta.

— ¿Piensas matarnos a ambas? ¿No te importa tu pequeña sobrina? —Preguntó Lita de forma dramática. Ella quería manipularme, pero no lo conseguiría.

Seguí avanzando y cuando me encontraba a pocos pasos, sacó de su chaqueta un filoso cuchillo y lo acercó a la pequeña, que aún dormía, quizás inconsciente... lo cual me preocupó ¿Dormía? ¿Estaba inconsciente? ¿O estaba...?

— Si das un paso más, cortaré su garganta. —Amenazó Lita.

Intenté no parecer desesperado, al fin de cuentas, era ella quien estaba tomando medidas desesperadas.

— No lo harás. Porque si lo haces, ya no tendrás como chantajearme. Ella estaría muerta y yo no tendría porque controlar mis instintos... Soy capaz de retorcerte el cuello con mis propias manos. Si me contengo, es porque llevas a mi sobrina. —Dije, intentando dar vuelta la situación, así ella no le haría daño a Chibi-Chibi.

Lita me amenazó con el cuchillo y yo con la pistola, cualquier movimiento en falso, uno de los dos podría terminar muerto.

— ¡Entrégame a la niña! —Le ordené.

Ella dibujó una macabra sonrisa.

— Está bien... ¡Ven por ella! —Dijo y su oscura mirada, cambió a una mucho más dulce y llena de resignación.

Sentí desconfianza, ella tramaba algo.

— Te daré a la niña, pero déjame escapar.

— No lo sé... tal vez. —Dije para ganar tiempo, podía recuperar a mi sobrina y acorralarla contra el muro, hasta que los refuerzos llegaran.

— Chibi-Chibi estará bien, solo está algo sedada. Sostenla entre tus brazos, pero aparta la pistola. —Dijo botando el cuchillo al suelo, estirando sus brazos para alcanzarme a la pequeña.

No bajé el arma, pero estiré mi mano para descubrir las mantas y ver de cerca a mi sobrina, cuando, ella comenzó a moverse. Una sensación de alivio y felicidad me invadió. Cogí a Chibi Chibi, al fin mi sobrina estaba entre mis brazos. Lita aprovechó la oportunidad y con una velocidad increíble me quitó la pistola, corrió hacia un pasillo y me disparó tres veces, ni siquiera le importó que tuviera a su propia hija entre mis brazos.  
Me pareció que el tiempo se detuvo, pude ver como las tres balas venían directo a mí. No pude hacer más que cubrir con mi cuerpo a mi sobrina, las balas impactarían en mi espalda o tal vez en mi cabeza, estaba seguro que moriría si eso pasaba... cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, pero por alguna razón, las balas no impactaron en mí.  
Abrí los ojos lentamente, giré mi cuerpo para ver que ocurría, cuando delante de mí, vi a Serena con los brazos extendidos, protegiéndonos. Las balas habían impactado en su cuerpo. Comenzó a caer al piso lentamente, la rabia y la tristeza me hicieron gritar.  
Lita corrió en dirección a las escaleras y ascendió al piso siguiente.  
Escuché pasos acercándose a gran velocidad, era Rei, quien me arrebató a Chibi-Chibi.

— ¡Seiya! ¡Tranquilo! —Me dijo Rei.  
De pronto, Serena se giró para mirarme.

— Lamento asustarte de ese modo, todo estará bien. —Me dijo Serena con ternura.

Me quedé perplejo, Serena estaba viva y no había sangre.

— Tenemos chalecos antibalas, aunque lo que Serena hizo fue muy peligroso. —Dijo Rei en tono de regaño.

Suspiré con alivio, incluso unas lágrimas se escaparon de mí.

— ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! —Le dije y la abracé con fuerza.

— Lo mismo digo —Dijo Serena, acariciando mi mejilla—. Aunque no te mentiré las balas me golpearon bastante fuerte de todos modos.

La besé en la frente y pregunté por la policía.

— Nosotras... vinimos cuando nos mandaste el mensaje, las unidades ya vienen. Tienes que saber que mandaron patrullas al cementerio, a las... catacumbas. —Explicó Rei.

Recordé todas las cuentas que me faltaban saldar con esa psicópata, así que les ordené a las chicas salir del edificio junto a Chibi-Chibi.

— ¡No! Seiya, ella esta armada ahora. —Dijo Serena desesperada y me sostuvo de la chaqueta.

— Bombón, confía en mí. Volveré a tu lado, pero antes debo saldar cuentas con esa loca. —Dije.

— ¡Ponte mi chaleco, por favor! —Me pidió Rei.

— ¡No! Prefiero que te protejas tú —Le dije a Rei, ella me miró nerviosa—. Estaré bien, la pistola tiene solo cuatro balas, yo lancé una al aire y ella disparó tres veces.  
Besé a Serena en los labios y corrí en dirección a donde Lita había ido.

Serena se levantó y pude observar como ella y Rei se llevaban a Chibi-Chibi fuera del edificio, para estar a salvo.

 **Escrito Diez:**  
Llegué al último piso, piso 24. Obviamente estaba a medio terminar, no había paredes, solo unos cuantos pilares. La luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar, así que Lita podría verme de todos modos.  
Caminé a la mitad del lugar, me quedé quieto esperando que Lita actuara, estaba seguro que lo haría, porque yo estaba solo e indefenso, podía dispararme desde cualquier ángulo. De pronto, en el silencio fúnebre de aquella noche, escuché cuando jaló el gatillo. Rápidamente me giré en dirección a unos materiales de construcción en donde estaba escondida. Cuando Lita me vio correr hacia ella, sin ninguna herida, su rostro se descompuso. La imagen de ella en la oscuridad, apuntándome con un arma sin balas, me pareció patética.  
Me abalancé sobre ella para reducirla, pero con una fuerza descomunal, Lita se soltó de mi agarre y me lanzó lejos, haciendo que me golpeara en un pilar. La pistola cayó al suelo y ella comenzó a buscarla, imagino que pensó que aún le servía para golpearme.  
A lo lejos, escuché el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas policiales. Algo que me pareció muy agradable, especialmente al ver como Lita se desesperaba.

— No importa lo que hagas ahora, estás completamente rodeada. —Dije, caminando con dificultad hacia ella, después de ese duro golpe.

Ella comenzó a jalarse el cabello con desesperación y corrió hacia un rincón, no había nada más que piso ¿Acaso iba a saltar?

— ¡Estamos en el piso 24! ¡No seas idiota! —Grité, intentando llegar a ella.

— ¡No te acerques... o saltare! —Me amenazó.

— ¿Realmente prefieres morir? ¡Eres una cobarde! ¡Sé más mujer y afronta las consecuencias de tus actos!

— Tú no sabes lo que es ser yo...La tristeza que se esconde en mi interior. —Dijo Lita comenzando a sollozar y poniéndose de rodillas.

Era obvio que se trataba de una manipulación más, aunque recordé las visiones de Rei y realmente se me hacía difícil dimensionar el dolor que debía sentir por aquellas antiguas heridas.

— Eso no justifica el daño que has causado, eres una maldita psicópata. —Dije sin piedad, parándome a solo cuatro metros de ella.

— ¿Para qué quieres llevarme contigo? Si estoy tan loca, entonces soy inimputable. —Dijo sonriendo sarcástica, olvidando que hace segundos lloraba.

— Estás loca, es cierto, pero tus crímenes fueron premeditados, tengo pruebas de ello. No eres inimputable. —Dije con decisión.

Ella retrocedió, a punto de caer.

— Yo no puedo ir a la cárcel, yo no puedo soportar el sentimiento de desprecio... yo quiero que me amen y que me consuelen. ¡Ayúdame, Seiya! —Rogó Lita, llorando otra vez.

Su actitud me estaba fastidiando demasiado. Lita, podía ablandar el corazón del jurado y los jueces en cosa de segundos, era una artista de la mentira... no podía dejar que eso ocurriera. Sentí deseos de empujarla yo mismo... si lo hacía, podría terminar con esto para siempre, nunca más tendría que preocuparme de que hiciera daño o de que manipulara a alguien.

— ¡Ayúdame! —Dijo, poniéndose de pie, y estirando su mano para tomar la mía.

Me acerqué lo más que pude, estiré la mano para recibirla. Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte, mi cuerpo estaba sudoroso y frío ¿Podría hacerlo realmente? ¡No! Yo no era como ella, no era un asesino ¡Momento! Ella sí lo era ¿Qué tramaba ahora?

— ¡Alto ahí! ¡Policía! —Gritaron tras de mí.

Me giré instintivamente hacia el lugar de donde vino la voz, varios policías habían llegado a la escena, eso me distrajo. Lita tomó con fuerza mi mano y me jaló hacia el borde del edificio, para dejarme caer ¡Maldita loca! Iba a matarme de todos modos.  
En ese momento, en que todo parecía perdido para mí, alguien me jaló con fuerza de mi chaqueta, haciéndome caer a solo cinco centímetros del borde del edificio.  
Lita me miró horrorizada, ella esperaba que yo cayera y admito que yo también creí que así sería. Una brisa fuerte y fría me azotó en el rostro y vi como se materializó solo por un segundo, la silueta de Neflyte, rodeó la cintura de Lita con ambos brazos y brincó hacia el vacío, obligándola a caer con él, azotando su cuerpo en el suelo.  
La policía corrió al borde del edificio, ellos no fueron capaces de ver a Neflyte, y no pudieron comprender como ella había caído de una manera tan extraña.  
No me culparon, yo estaba en el suelo, incapaz de hacer algo.  
Comencé a temblar, a llorar de forma descontrolada y a vomitar de los nervios.  
Un policía se acercó a mí y me palmoteó la espalda.

— ¡Tranquilo! Ya todo terminó. —Dijo.

Levanté la mirada, me limpié la boca con el dorso de la mano. ¿Realmente se terminó? Quise preguntar, pero las palabras no salieron, solo gemidos de llanto.

— Señor Kou, su hermano está vivo. Ha sido rescatado de las catacumbas y trasladado al hospital más cercano. Su estado de salud es bastante delicado, pero sobrevivirá, él y el otro joven. —Dijo otro oficial.

Dejé de llorar, era la noticia más maravillosa que me habían dado en mucho tiempo. Mi cuerpo colapsó de emociones y me desmayé en ese mismo instante.

 **Escrito Once:**  
Han pasado cinco años desde ese día y nadie me saca de la cabeza, de que Neflyte no se quedó en este mundo por venganza, creo que él aún amaba a Lita. Lo que hizo fue un acto de amor, al fin se la llevó a un lugar donde ella no hiciera daño.  
Andrew sigue en contacto con nosotros a pesar de que ya han pasado varios años, es un buen tipo, apadrinó a Chibi Chibi. Sus heridas físicas sanaron rápido, más las emocionales no sé si tanto. Dice que todavía tiene pesadillas por las noches y toma antidepresivos. Lo bueno es que la vida le sonríe con una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, Rei tiene mucho que ver con eso, se casaran dentro de tres meses.  
Mi hermano Taiki, nunca ha vuelto a ser el mismo. A veces me dice que no puede perdonar a Lita por todo lo que le hizo. Yo creo que sus sentimientos aún se disputan entre el amor y el odio hacia ella.  
Físicamente no quedaron secuelas visibles, aunque bajo sus ropas hay muchas cicatrices provocadas por las torturas de esa mujer.  
Taiki me comentó, que en aquel momento de su tortura, Lita le decía que no quería hacerlo, lo tenía encerrado para que no contara lo que había descubierto, porque en el fondo, ella quería matarlo de una forma menos dolorosa, ya saben, para provocar aquel sentimiento de lástima en la gente, al que ella era adicta.

¡Loca de mierda!

Cuando encontraron a Taiki, los médicos pudieron darse cuenta de que Lita, cada cierto tiempo, le administraba nutrientes vía sonda, para que Taiki no muriera. También suero y vitaminas cuando lo veía en estado agónico.  
Taiki sigue con terapias hasta el día de hoy. Los días grises son los más difíciles, se deprime con facilidad en esos días, sin embargo, está consciente de que siempre habrá un mañana soleado, no todos los días son nublados.  
Se decidió a vender la casa en Londres y se mudó a Tokyo, compró una casa en un condominio, muy cerca de donde vivo.  
Hay algo que trajo consigo, yo no estuve muy de acuerdo, pero lo hizo de todos modos, me refiero a la máquina de escribir, la cual tiene como adorno a en la sala de estar en donde me encuentro ahora escribiendo. Taiki dice que lo hace por Neflyte, aunque no sea la máquina original. No sé si se siente agradecido de él o identificado, el amor que ellos sentían o sienten por esa mujer, es enfermizo y tóxico. Ella finalmente, consiguió enfermarlo de todas formas.

Por otro lado, Serena y yo nos casamos un año después del acontecimiento y hoy esperamos a nuestro primer hijo. Somos felices e intentamos que Taiki también lo sea, pero él lo lograra, después de todo, hoy sonríe más que ayer.  
Mi pequeña Chibi Chibi es una niña hermosa y tierna, me gustaría decir que es sana también, pero debido a la hipoglucemia provocada por los medicamentos que su madre le dio de bebé, ChibiChibi tiene que estar en chequeos de salud constantes, aún así es una niña que intenta vivir lo más normal posible. No está enterada de las atrocidades de su madre, pero es mejor así. Ella solo sabe que su madre falleció. Serena se ha encargado de ser la imagen materna que ella necesita y bueno, Rei también se ha comprometido con ella, después de todo, es su madrina.  
Como me encuentro cuidando a Chibi-Chibi mientras Taiki se encuentra en una reunión de trabajo, Chibi Chibi me ha pedido que la deje preparar un postre en la cocina. No le permitimos usar el horno, es peligroso para ella, pero puede cocinar platos fríos. Tiene habilidades culinarias evidentes. Aquí trae un plato con frutas y crema para hacerme degustar.  
Creo que a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió, ahora somos felices.

FIN DEL ESCRITO.

Seiya cerró su laptop, mientras contemplaba a la pequeña Chibi Chibi, quien sonreía con alegría. La pequeña llegó a su lado y le entregó un plato, invitándolo a probar; Él con el tenedor, picó una frutilla y probó con gusto la exquisita fruta.

— La presentación del platillo es buena, pero... el sabor... tiene un sabor algo amargo. —Logró decir Seiya, antes de ponerse a toser, golpeándose el pecho, tragando con dificultad al sentir aquel extraño sabor en su boca.

— ¿Lo notaste? ¿Pudiste notarlo? —Preguntó la pequeña Chibi-Chibi desilusionada— ¡Entonces lo hice mal! —Exclamó con enfado y frustración.

— Podrás intentarlo otra vez, no te frustres. —Dijo Seiya aclarando su garganta por el desagradable sabor, y acarició la cabeza de su sobrina tiernamente— ¿Qué fue lo que le agregaste? Es amargo y algo picoso.

— Insecticida... pero se supone que no debías notarlo. —Respondió la niña, retirando el plato y llevándolo a la cocina con una actitud infantil pero perturbadora.

Seiya la observó alejarse lleno de temor, paralizado sin poder articular palabra, sin saber si seguirla o solo llorar. De pronto, la máquina de escribir de la sala, comenzó a teclear por sí sola, al igual como lo hizo alguna vez en el pasado. Seiya lleno de temor, logró darse la vuelta para mirar una vez que la máquina paró de escribir, el mensaje se podía leer claramente:

ELLA ES IGUAL A SU MADRE

Fin.

 **Gracias por leer mi historia, espero fuese de su agrado.**


End file.
